


Statutory

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Underage - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is a single, young bachelor who could have anyone he wants. He meets Louis at a bar one night and ends up having a one night stand with him. Only to sneak out his house the next morning and run into his 15 year old son Zayn who Liam ends up falling head over heels for. But he knows that he can't openly be with the boy who's half his age so Liam decides to date his father instead, and seduce Zayn in secrecy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Twelve Inch Cock

Liam-30  
Louis-32  
Zayn-15

It's almost midnight and Zayn is sitting downstairs in the living room in front the tv, trying to find something to watch but gives up when he realizes there's nothing good on and goes back to texting his best friend Niall, who he's been friend’s with since they were in diapers.

Louis walks downstairs wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a white t shirt, black blazer and black toms. Nothing too special just something to make him look young enough to get a hot date tonight.

-alright Zayn I'll be back in a little bit love, be good and no boys while I'm gone alright?

Zayn sighs at his Dad's words and nods his head, not really paying attention due to the fact that he's glued to his phone now on an app, reading some book about two boys fucking each other.

Louis has known ever since Zayn was a little boy that he had no interest in girls and because of that the topic of boys and sex has always been a normal thing to talk about in their household, Louis being the very open and bisexual Dad that he is.

Louis narrows his eyes as he walks closer to his son and snatches his phone out his hand.

-did you hear me, I said be good and no boys. I'll be back later tonight.

-Dad I heard you just fine, and I don't have a boyfriend anyway so leave me alone.

-oh please, a handsome boy like yourself? I'm sure you have those little boy's at school wrapped around your finger.

-I wish....

Zayn mumbles out quietly, knowing very well that he's still a virgin and hasn't even had his first kiss yet. He's not very popular at school, in fact he only has one friend, Niall and that's it.

-oh honey your a lovely boy, I'm sure some boy out there will sweep you off your feet in no time. Maybe even that Irish lad you like to hang around so much.

Louis hands Zayn his phone back and kisses the top of his son's head before heading out the door, leaving Zayn alone in the flat for the night once again.

This is a usual occurrence in the Tomlinson household. Zayn home alone with nothing to do and no where to go while his Dad goes out and tries to find a date which Zayn can't really complain at because he knows his Dad is only human and get's lonely sometimes just like he does.

Zayn has always wished that it didn't have to be this way. He always wondered in his mind what it would be like to have a normal family, at least in his mind what a normal family should be which in his case is least two adults living with and taking care of him.

The 15 year old doesn't quite know why he doesn't have two parents, that really has never been explained to him. All he knows is that he has one Dad that loves him very much and that he's always been told that he doesn't need to worry about anything else that has to do with finding his other biological Dad.

However Zayn is a little bit smarter than that, he figures by doing the math. The age that his Dad is now minus the age he is means that his Dad must've had him when he was only 17. Therefore his conception must not be a very pretty story to tell. Especially since Louis doesn't mention his teenage years to anyone, ever.

.........................................................................................

Louis parks outside of a very loud bar/club. It's a new place that just opened up and Louis hopes to finally get some action tonight, something that he hasn't had in almost a month now.

He walks into the expensive looking building that has a very long line outside of it, but since he knows the owner he get's in with ease and for free.

The 32 year old man walks over to the bar, ordering a simple coke and rum as he scans the place of any sexy looking lads who aren't either too young or too old for him and just as he pulls out his wallet to pay for his drink, a somewhat tall man with a light beard and teddy brown eyes sits next to him and pulls out a 20 dollar bill, handing it to the bartender before ordering a beer for himself.

-hello there love, mind if I buy you a drink?

Louis almost chokes on his spit as the sex bomb in front of him speaks words out of his mouth.

-I....uh, sure?

Louis blurts out like a fool, his hormones in a complete rut at the moment as the bartender hands him is drink.

-what's your name beautiful?

-it's Louis and...and yours?

Louis stutters out with a light blush now on his cheeks

-well Louis, my name is Liam. Now what's a pretty man like yourself sitting all alone at a bar on a friday night? Shouldn't you be out on a date or getting pounded into by your "Daddy".

Louis feels his heart nearly drop in his chest and he downs the rest of his drink and orders another glass of liquid courage before speaking, hoping that words will properly come out of his mouth this time.

-well I don't really know handsome? I don't have a Daddy, or a boyfriend, or even a date. I'm just a single Dad out for the night, looking for some fun and maybe someone to maybe take home make my "Daddy".

Liam grows a smirk on his face and scoots his chair closer to Louis, whispering into the man's ear.

-well I might be sounding a little too forward here but would you like me to be the one to take you home and be your Daddy then? I couldn't help but notice your thick bum in those skinny jeans as you were walking in and I'm pretty sure that ass would look quite delicious, bouncing up and down on my 12 inch cock baby.

Louis bites bottom lip very hard and nods his head eagerly as he takes another big gulp of his now new drink before hopping off the bar stool. Nearly dragging Liam out of the club causing the younger man to chuckle at him as his cock grows in his pants from watching Louis ass bounce in front of him.

to be continued.....................


	2. Daddy Please Fuck Me

Liam offers to drive since Louis actually drunk the most alcohol and with a couple taps of the GPS built in his car after Louis slurred out his address they soon get to his flat and Louis is now giggling uncontrollably because he can't believe he's actually about to get fucked.

They eventually get upstairs to Louis bedroom and the first thing Liam does is push Louis onto his bed, attacking him with kisses and bites as he starts to tear their clothes off.  
Louis moans at Liam's roughness and allows the muscular man to strip him of everything he's wearing.

-do you have lube Louis? I have a condom, just not lube.

Louis drunkingly points his pillow making Liam confused for a second but he eventually figures it out, lifting the pillow up to reveal a small tube of lube, a dildo and two condoms.  
Liam smirks at the sight and grabs the condom first, ripping it open with his teeth and sliding it on his hard cock before grabbing the lube, opening the cap and pouring a large amount on his fingers.

Louis already as his legs and bum in the air, awaiting Liam's entrance impatiently.

-Daddy please, fuck me! I can't take it anymore!

Liam smiles leans down to give Louis several kisses on the lips, them both making out with each other for a while as Liam rubs his lubed fingers around Louis entrance with one hand while he slaps his bum repeatedly with the other making Louis squeal and moan desperately.

-you ready for me baby? You ready for Daddy to fuck your tight little ass.

Louis groans in frustration and pulls Liam closer to him by his hair, kissing the life out of the sexy man again as Liam begins to scissor him open with his long fingers.

Louis whines and backs away from Liam's hand, not wanting his fingers anymore, wanting his cock instead but Liam has other plans and pulls Louis back to him by his legs, spanking him harshly on his bum several times as he fingers the man relentlessly leaving Louis to scream out in pleasure.

Liam scissors Louis open one last time before pulling his fingers out and pouring some more lube on his big cock which Louis has been staring at since Liam got naked and still can't get over. Most guys have bluffed about their size to him but Liam was definitely telling the truth.

Louis bites his bottom lip and watches as Liam strokes his cock in front of him before pushing the tip into his tight rim, slowly bottoming him out with now large, red hand marks on the twinks ass cheeks.

Louis whispers the name Daddy just as Liam thrusts into him for the first time causing him to gasp and almost choke at the incredible feeling of such a thick cock pressed against his prostate.

-Daddy! Yessss, harder!!!!!! Please, fuck me faster!!!!

Louis begs loudly as Liam pounds into him at full speed. Louis grips the back of the sexy mans muscular back as Liam kisses and sucks on the side of his neck.

-you like me fucking into your tight heat baby, you like Daddy pounding you?

-yes Daddyyyyyy yesss!!!!!

Louis moans out one last time before completely losing control and cumming all over himself.

Liam licks his lips at the sight and pulls out for a moment, leaning down to kiss and lick up all of Louis cum before slamming back into the smaller man making Louis scream out and spurt a little bit more cum from the top of his hard cock.

Liam thrusts into Louis now clenched hole one last time before filling his cum into the condom and pulling out breathlessly.

The two men lay like that for a while, Liam sweaty and on top of Louis while they both catch their breath and kiss the taste of Louis cum from their mouths.

Five minutes go by and Liam finally gets the energy to get himself together. He gets off of Louis and hops off the bed, pulling the used condom off and flicking it in a bin in the corner of Louis room before grabbing his clothes and getting dressed, leaving Louis looking sad and neglected.

-where are you going Daddy?

-uh......

Louis looks at Liam with sad eyes and tries to come up with the words to convince the sexy man to stay the night.

-will you sleep with me tonight? I like to cuddle after sex if you don't mind?

Liam bites the inside of his cheek in frustration and nods his head, getting back in bed and under the covers only for Louis to quickly cuddle closely into his chest and drift off to sleep.  
...........................................................  
The Next Morning

Zayn wakes up at the sound of his phone going off and groans to himself because he knows he has to get up and go to the one place he despises the most, school.......  
He manages to drag himself out of bed and to the bathroom where he pees, take care of his hygiene and does his hair before walking back to his room to get dressed.  
Not long after he goes downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast and his Dad some coffee, knowing that his Dad is probably suffering from a hangover and the smell of coffee will help him to get up. And just as he manages to get himself downstairs, he sees a strange shirtless guy tip toeing over to the front door of his flat and can't help but feel alarmed.

-who the hell are you?

Zayn yells out protectively, hoping the man standing in front of him isn't about to break his father’s heart just like the rest of the men who come in and out of their flat every other week.

Liam turns around and silently curses to himself, hoping that he wouldn't run in to the kid Louis was talking about last night. But when he sees the looks of the 15 year old boy in front of him he gets very, very happy.

-hi love, I'm Liam and I'm a friend of your father's alright? I was just leaving so there's no need to be alarmed or wake up your Dad.

-yeah, leaving him to wake up alone and cry his eyes out. Your such a bloody fuck boy! Why even have sex with him in the first place if you're just going to leave! You're a grown ass man, that's ridiculous! And I can see out the window that your car is the only one out there, were you just expecting to leave my Dad stranded today and not even have the common decency to take him back to his car?!

-hey now no need to lash out at me love, a beautiful boy like yourself shouldn't be getting so wiled up this early in the morning.

Zayn rolls his eyes and points his finger to the front door, urging the strange man in front of him to leave.

-get the fuck out of my house, now!

Liam chuckles deeply and nods his head, getting the memo but instead of leaving he walks over to Zayn, pinning him against the wall and rubbing his hands down the twinks small figure.

-guess what......I'm not leaving babe, not until I have a piece of you first

Liam licks his lips as he backs away from the teenager and walks right back into Louis bedroom to undress himself and pretend like he never wanted to leave in the first place.  
Meanwhile, Zayn stands there, still leaned against the wall and completely stunned at what just took place. The 15 year old not knowing whether to go cry into his Daddy's arms or jerk himself off to porn before school starts.

to be continued................


	3. Flustered and Hard

Later That Afternoon  
............................................

Zayn pov-I'm walking home from school with Niall after telling him about what happened this morning with my Dad's date and of course Niall insisted that he come meet the man. Even though I told him the chance of that guy still being at my house was pretty slim. Especially since my Dad was supposed to go to work this morning and shouldn't be home till later. But as we got closer and closer to my flat I noticed that guys car still in the driveway, and my Dad's car no where to be found.

-bloody hell, he's still here!

-yes! I get to meet him now

Niall says with a cheeky grin on his face.

-whatever mate, let's just go inside already and do me a favor? Don't hop on the man’s dick the second we walk in.

-I can't make that promise Zee

Zayn sighs with an unhappy look on his face as he unlocks the door to his flat and walks in with Niall. Them both going straight to the kitchen to raid the fridge for food. Only for Zayn to find his Dad being groped on and kissed in the middle of the kitchen by the strange and still shirtless man from this morning.

-Dad!

Zayn shouts out in disgust while Niall stands there with a smile on his face.

Louis quickly pushes Liam off of him and adjusts his clothes and hair, the Daddy's face now growing red with embarrassment.

-I'm sorry sweetheart I thought you weren't going be home from school for a couple more hours. I guess I didn't realize what time it was. Oh and Hello Niall, nice to see you again honey.

Niall smiles and waves at Louis, only for Zayn to eye him angrily.

-Dad! What is he still doing here! I thought we agreed that the guys you brought home weren't allowed to stay overnight anymore.

Louis stays silent, not knowing what to say so Liam decides to butt in and change the subject.

-I bet you boys are hungry yeah? Why don't we order some pizza, my treat. Lou, why don't you go order it, whatever you want baby.

Louis nods his head with a smile, giving Liam a kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to fetch his phone. Leaving Zayn feeling nauseous at the pet name given to his Dad.

-so who's your little friend love?

Liam asks with a delighted smirk as he looks up and down at the blonde lad standing besides Zayn.

-don't talk to me, I don't know you

Zayn blurts out irritably, only for Niall to push him aside and introduce himself to Liam with a huge smile on his face.

-hello I'm Niall, Niall Horan

-well hello there Niall, and what a pretty accent and an even prettier face you have. I'm Liam.

Niall blushes to himself and walks back towards Zayn with now completely flushed cheeks

-Your Dad and I were going to head out in a little bit to get his car, would like a ride home Niall?

Niall nods and smiles to himself like a fool, the 15 year old completely love struck by the handsome older man. The blonde starts to feel a wet substance in his pants and looks down to see a small wet patch in the front of his zipper, indicating a pre-cum stain.

Liam takes notice, chuckling a little throughout the awkwardly silent room only to make Niall blush more and run to the bathroom to clean up his mess. Leaving Zayn to stare Liam down with an irritated glare.

-excuse me, no....you can't give him a ride home, and stop acting like you live here! You're nothing but a quick fuck to my Dad so why don't you just leave already!

-If I recall correctly, you told me to make sure your Dad get's his car back which I of course wasn't going to leave without doing. What kind of guy do you think I am Zayn?

-and how do you know my name? I didn't tell you....

-your Dad told me love, he told me a lot about you actually. Like what a smart lad you are, how you're quiet and mostly keep to yourself even though you can be very defensive sometimes, and also how you like boys.

-well um I...I

-you're a cute kid you know that

-I'm not cute, I'm 15

-well I apologize then, cute is definitely the wrong word for a sexy young man like you

-I...I don't know what you mean?

Liam walks closer to Zayn and pins the boy up against the kitchen counter, rubbing his crotch against Zayn's now growing hard on as he whispers very softly into his ear.

-don't play dumb beautiful, I think you know very well just how sexy and delicious looking you are. Makes me want to come around here more often just so I can watch you strut in those tight jeans of yours or maybe those panties that I can clearly see the lining of underneath your jeans.

Zayn closes his eyes shut, trying his best not to be turned on by the shirtless and very attractive muscular man that's pressed against his body right now. Just then, the sound of footsteps approaches and Liam backs away from Zayn nonchalantly just as Louis comes in with a cheerful smile in his face. The oblivious man not having heard a bit of anything that just happened in the kitchen.

-well I ordered the pizzas, is everything okay down here? Where's Niall?

Liam nods his head with a small smile

-everything's fine love and I think Niall's in the bathroom, he had a little problem he had to take care of

-oh alright and Zayn? Honey you look a bit flustered, why is your face all red sweetie?

Zayn stays silent, looking between his Dad and Liam awkwardly while desperately hoping that no one will notice the hard on in his skinny jeans.

to be continued................


	4. Morning Wood

A Week Later-Saturday

Zayn wakes up in his bed with nothing but food and sex on his mind. It's been about a week since he first met Liam and much to his surprise the sexy man has been at his house and/or out with his Dad every single night since then. And normally having some strange man his Dad is fucking around the house would bother him deeply, but there's just something about Liam that keeps his interest coming. Maybe it's the fact that Liam walks around half naked all the time or maybe it's because he's pretty sure the man has a fairly large cock. Either way he's intrigued and secretly hopes Liam isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

Zayn eventually rolls out of bed with an annoyed groan. He hears the sound of moaning coming from the walls again and knows it could only mean one thing.

After taking a very long and cold shower, which didn't seem to help his hard on problem at all, Zayn stumbles downstairs and to the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal, only to find Liam sitting on a stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen, eating his favorite cereal which quickly pisses him off.

-what are you doing in here?

Zayn asks defensively as he eyes a seemingly always half naked Liam up and down.

-I told you I wasn't leaving babe, not until I get what I want which right now happens to be honey nut cheerios.

-those are my honey nut cheerios

Zayn mumbles under his breath as he rolls his eyes and reaches in one of the top cabinets for a bowel to pour his cereal in while Liam watches Zayn hungrily as he eats his own bowl cereal, even though he's paying more attention to the 15 year old in front of him then his food.

-you should problem take care of that little problem in your pants love, your Dad should be coming downstairs from the shower any minute now

Liam says with a grin, leaving Zayn to shrug carelessly and grab a spoon for his bowl of cereal.

-but from the looks of things I see you have a pretty nice size package going on there, don't you beautiful?

Zayn blushes at Liam’s words and shakes his head, walking to the fridge to take milk out but notices there is none so he turns around, only to find Liam smirking at him.

-if you're looking for the rest of milk, it's in my bowl sweets

Zayn then sighs and mugs Liam deeply, deciding to just walk away instead of slapping Liam across the face, but stops when he feels a hand touching his shoulder and Liam behind him.

-I'm sorry, why don't I ask your Dad if I can take you to McDonald's for breakfast?

Zayn's eyes light up in excitement but he doesn't want to show it because then Liam would know he likes him and he can't have that, not why the man's dating his father.

-but there's a catch......I want you to taste something for me hmm?

Zayn's stares at Liam confusingly but freezes when he sees Liam reaching his hand in his briefs, taking a bit of precum from the tip of his cock with his finger.

-what's that on your finger?

Zayn asks curiously.

Liam stays silent and smirks as he pushes his finger in between Zayn's lips, letting the teenager suck off the sweet and salty substance of his thumb.

Zayn moans a little under his breath and swallows the little bit of cum in his mouth, vaguely liking the taste of it. He almost wonders what Liam's cock would taste like with his lips around it but knows in the back of his mind that those feelings are wrong so he stops and pushes Liam out of the way before walking out of the kitchen with a now painful hard on.

His mind is so clouded with thoughts of Liam that he ends up bumping into his Dad coming into the kitchen, and cusses under his breath because it seems as if the same thing keeps happening over and over again.

Louis giggles as he kisses Zayn on the forehead and walks further into the kitchen, giving Liam a kiss on the lips before turning his head back to Zayn.

-so what's going on this morning, got any plans for the day Zee?

Zayn stares at Liam for a moment, rolling his eyes at the smirk on the mans face before speaking.

-I was actually planning to hang out with Niall today if that's alright with you Dad?

-I don't know love, did you do your essay that's due on Monday?

-no not yet but I've still got time, I'll do it before Monday I promise

-I don't care, unless you've got a legitimate excuse on why you can't do it, you need to get it done before you go out with Niall.

-well maybe I'm not feeling well, that's why I haven't done it

Zayn follows his words with a fake cough making Liam snort a little.

-Zayn if you're not feeling well then you shouldn't be going over Niall's then should you, in fact why are you even downstairs?

-I was hungry

Zayn says dryly, knowing his plans to have fun today is completely ruined by an overprotective Louis.

-well then I'll heat you up some soup but you need to get some rest, Liam do you mind taking him upstairs? I would do it but I'm still a little sore from uh........

Liam quickly nods with a smirk while Zayn tries his hardest not to throw up from those brewing thoughts. Maybe he is sick after-all, or he's about to be.

-come on buddy, let's get you to bed then

Liam says as he picks Zayn up in his arms and takes him up to his room which Louis finds extremely adorable, especially since he doesn't know what has been conspiring between the two boys when they're alone.

Liam opens the door to Zayn's bedroom with his free hand and lays Zayn on his bed with a sincere smile.

-you need anything? Some tea? Or maybe a vibrator?

-no, fuck off!

Zayn demands irritably as he ushers his hand to the door leaving Liam to leave as he came.

Fifteen minutes go by and Liam eventually comes back up to Zayn's room, knocking on the teenagers door twice before entering to see Zayn laying on his bed watching television with an extremely bored look on his face.

-hey kid it's me, I told your Dad you were running a fever so he went out to get you some medicine

Zayn stays silent, acting as if Liam never entered the room.

-look Zayn, I know you don't really know me but I promise I'm not a bad guy okay. Your Dad really loves you and he wouldn't let me around here all the time if I was just some pedophile or something.

-you would've fooled me, but it's okay cause you're fucking hot and I don't mind you hanging around here as long as you don't touch my cereal again.....

Zayn says sarcastically before laughing a little which makes Liam laugh as well.

-you're a cute kid you know that

-yeah I figured, you've been complimenting me ever since you got here

Liam pauses at Zayn's words and thinks about his next move before speaking up.

-well Zayn....don't you think that might just be for a reason then?

Zayn blushes and shakes his head, biting his lip a little before looking back up at Liam's warm teddy bear eyes.

-well....what's the reason then?

Liam smiles to himself and sits himself down on the edge of Zayn's bed right by the nervous teenager. He rubs his hand up and down Zayn's thigh persistently to see if Zayn will push him away or not and surprisingly he doesn't.

-Li....Liam?

Zayn croaks out with innocent eyes only for Liam to stop what he's doing and pull his hand back.

-do you want me to stop Zayn?

-no Sir

-then keep quiet and let Daddy do all the work alright?

Zayn nods his head hesitantly and blushes as Liam hovers his body over the twink and begins sucking on the side of Zayn's neck, purposely leaving out his lips because he doesn't know if the young boy has had his first kiss yet and he doesn't want to ruin that for him.

Zayn starts to whine underneath him and the older man knows he should probably be quick with his endeavor, especially if he wants the boy to last so he immediately goes for Zayn's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, exposing the teenager's rock hard cock that's flushed pink at the tip and is leaking a little pre-cum.

Liam leans down to whisper's in Zayn's ear, making the 15 year old tremble as Liam's beard rubs up against his neck.

-do you want Daddy to make you feel better? Bet you're still all hard from tasting my cum earlier aren't you?

Zayn's mouth drops wide open with a gasp and before he can even respond Liam is already spitting in the palm of his hand and rubbing it up and down Zayn's painfully hard shaft.  
Zayn whimper's and moans at the new feeling, he's never been touched by anyone else before. He always wondered what it would feel like but he never thought it would be like this.

Liam rubs his thumb back and forth over Zayn's swollen tip, leaving him closer and closer to the brink of cumming. He kisses Zayn's cheek in encouragement, already knowing Zayn probably has never felt so overwhelmed like this before and he won't last very long so he decides to just let the pretty boy have his orgasm.

-cum for Daddy baby, cum all over yourself for me

He whispers in Zayn's ear again, pumping the twinks shaft as he does and before he knows it. Zayn is filling the room with loud moans as he releases himself all over his crotch and Liam's hand.

-did such a good job for Daddy baby

Liam says sweetly as he continues to gently stroke Liam's now softening length in his hand and just a few seconds later, they both hear the sound of the front door opening causing Zayn to panic and Liam to quickly calm him down.

-its okay baby boy, keep quiet and stay in bed, I'll tell him you're asleep alright?

Zayn nods his head weakly, still blissed out from his orgasm and watches as Liam gets up from his bed and leaves his room, closing the door behind him.

to be continued................


	5. Rub Me Harder

A Month Later

Liam's relationship with Louis has escalated further and now Liam is over almost every single day, either simply hanging out with Louis or helping around the house somehow. 

Liam and Zayn haven't talked much since their last encounter other than a few flirts and winks here and there but Liam quickly plans to change that, and Zayn doesn't plan on fighting it either.

It's currently the middle of the week and Zayn comes downstairs to the living room where Liam and Louis are watching a movie together. Zayn with messy bed hair and a bit of a hard on after having a fairly explicit dream about Liam while he was taking his routine after school nap, but Zayn can't say he minds dreaming about the sexy Daddy, not one bit.

-hey sleepy head how you feeling

Louis asks sweetly as Zayn walks closer to his father.

-I'm fine Dad......what's for dinner?

Zayn says dryly.

-I ordered in some Chinese food, you want to sit down and watch a movie with us while we wait? We're watching the most recent transformers movie.

-uhhhh I don't.......know?

Louis looks up at his son with pleading eyes, silently begging for them to all sit down and have family time for once.

-fine Dad, but only for this one movie and then I'm going over Niall's

Zayn sighs and sits down on the sofa so that he's on one side of Liam while Louis is on the other side underneath a large blanket, cuddling into his muscular mans chest happily.  
Liam keeps his eyes glued to the tv as he begins rubs Louis back but starts to divert his attention to Zayn by giving slight glances before finally speaking up to him. It's not that he could even help himself, he has an uncontrollable infatuation for the teenage boy, something that he knows will surely get him in trouble later.

-are you cold love, do you want some blankets or maybe a nice hot cup of tea?

Liam asks with a unusual grin on his face, and almost a sneaky one at that.

-yes a blanket please, how'd you know I was cold?

Zayn replies shyly, his mood turning a complete 360 from 5 minutes ago.

-just a kind gesture is all

Liam says with a smile as he moves some of the large red plush blanket that's on him on to Zayn's side of the sofa and over the sleepy boy's body. Zayn sighs happily and cuddles onto the other side of Liam which Louis smiles at. He's happy his son is getting closer to Liam as the days goes by, even though the man has no idea what's going on between closed doors when he's not around.

All three men continue to watch the movie in front of them but Zayn quickly becomes bored and Liam takes notice at. So he decides to discreetly slide his hand underneath Zayn's blanket, causing the teenage boy to jump slightly at the touch, but luckily Louis is too occupied with the movie to notice.

Zayn eyes Liam nervously, wanting nothing more than to be fucked by the handsome man right now, especially because the dream he had just 20 minutes ago. He's not quite sure what's happening right now but he can feel Liam's hand crawling closer and closer to the pajama bottoms he's wearing and before Zayn knows it, there's a hand in his underwear and it's wrapped around his hard on.

Liam begins to rub Zayn's cock underneath the sheets and it takes everything Zayn has for him to not moan out loudly but Liam starts rubbing harder and with more pressure, causing Zayn to let out a little squeak which ends up catching Louis attention this time.

-Zayn, sweetie are you alright over there?

-mmhmm, everything's fine can you turn up the volume on the telly?

Louis nods his head with an oblivious look on his face and turns up the volume before laying his head on Liam's shoulder, getting further comfortable in his boyfriends arms.  
Liam's hand starts to move faster and faster on Zayn's hard length and the 15 year old feels very close to cumming but is stopped by the sound of the doorbell ringing, making him cuss under his breath because he knows Liam will probably get it since he's been paying for a lot of things around the house lately.

-I'll get it!

Liam replies quickly as he rubs his thumb over Zayn's sensitive slit one more time before discreetly pulling his hands from under Zayn's side of the covers and back under his.

And with that, Zayn comes into his briefs, biting his bottom lip hard to try and contain himself from moaning loudly.

Liam then gets up from the sofa and walks to the door with the biggest smirk on his face, and Zayn isn't quite sure where to go from here but he does know one thing. He wants Liam all to himself now and he's ready to work hard for it.

to be continued.................


	6. Once In a Lifetime

Zayn comes through the front door of his flat with a worried look on his face after noticing his Dad's car is gone but Liam's car is still there and the man is also standing in the middle of his living room packing.

-where's my Dad?

Zayn asks as Liam continues to stuff clothes, deodorant, and everything else he's brought over here since he started dating Louis in random bags.

-he left, we had a huge fight and he walked out. I guess he didn't say anything to you because he thought you were asleep and it's really late, where were you anyway?

-I was at Niall's and it's really not that late, I haven't even had supper yet

-oh well maybe that's what your Dad went to get you

-are you and my Dad okay? What were you two fighting about?

Liam shakes his head and finishes packing the rest of his bags, ignoring Zayn even though he continues to ask him numerous questions.

-did you two breakup?

-it's really not my business to tell you Zayn, now why don't you just go to your room or something

-no! You can just spend weeks flirting with me and touching me for you to just leave like this. What about us?

-love, there is no us? Everything I did was harmless, it's not like I fucked you or something. So just get over it, alright kid?

-well maybe I wanted to be fucked!

-what?!

Liam stops what he's doing, turning his head toward Zayn with a shocked expression on his face.

-you're such a fucking tease Liam, I've wanted you since the first night you came and slept with my Dad but you would never give it to me!

-because you're 15 years old Zayn! I'm a grown ass man.

-that didn't stop you from touching my cock, did it now!

Liam sighs and runs his hands through his short hair, not really knowing what to say because Zayn's got a point and he could go to jail if anything they ever did left Zayn's head.

-look, I'm begging you to just keep quiet. You'll never see me again once I leave this house tonight so why don't we just let bygones be bygones!

With that, Liam grabs his bags and attempts to walk out the house, but is stopped by Zayn who is blocking the door, making Liam even more angry.

-move or I'll make you move!

-fuck me Daddy

-Zayn, no!

-please, I'll be your good little boy and I'm a virgin too, so I'm extremely tight. Just think about it, when's the last time you were given an opportunity to fuck an ass as tight as mine.

Liam stares at Zayn for a moment, processing everything that just happened and realizes Zayn is right. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, after-all.

-you have to promise to keep quiet, you can't tell anyone, not even Niall

-I promise Daddy

Zayn then walks closer to Liam and stands on his tippy toes, leaning in to give Liam a kiss. Liam drops everything in his hand and lifts Zayn up in his arms so that the boy is straddling him. Their kisses become heated, almost as if the excitement of making out in the middle of the Tomlinson living room and possibly getting caught at any moment by Louis is making this all the more fun.

Several seconds go by and Liam breaks the kiss, looking down into the twinks eyes before speaking.

-let's take this upstairs yeah? I don't think your Dad will be back for a little while, so we can have some alone time.

Zayn stay silent, but Liam takes that as a yes, grabbing his bags with one hand and Zayn's hand with another as they both go upstairs.

They get into Zayn's room and Liam drops his bags on the floor, closing the door behind him and joining Zayn in his bed. Instantly, they begin cuddling with one another, as if this is a natural occurrence for them.

-you're so beautiful, you know that

Liam whispers as he strokes Zayn's soft black hair

Zayn blushes and hides in Liam's chest, feeling something particularly special about Liam's compliment. He doesn't know what it is but he really wants Liam in ways he's never wanted anyone before.

-so.....are we going to do it?

Zayn asks innocently, batting his thick eyelashes in Liam's face only for the older man to shake his head and smile wide.

-I don't want to take your virginity like this baby, you deserve something so much more special than this. Your first time really is something memorable, it's not something you just want to get over with, it's something you really want to cherish and be proud of.

-but we might never get this chance again Daddy

-we will love I promise, now what's this Daddy kink you've got for me about, hmm?

Zayn blushes even harder and hides his face with his hands, but Liam pulls them a way and gives the teenage boy a soft kiss on the lips.

-baby tell me

-I don't know, I just I've always wanted to call someone Daddy, it feels weird when I call my own Dad that but it makes me all tingly when I call you it, it just does something to me Daddy

-well I promise I'll have you screaming that name out soon enough if you'll just be patient with me, okay?

Zayn leans in to give Liam another kiss but they're both interrupted by the sound of knocks on Zayn's bedroom door.

-Zayn, sweetie you hungry?

Louis asks from the other side of the door, leaving Liam to quickly climb out of the bed and hide in Zayn's closet just as Louis barges into the room.  
-are you okay Zayn, I heard weird noises

-I'm fine Dad, my voice is just cracking

-oh please, you're way passed that stage of puberty, now who's hiding in your room

-nobody!

Zayn shouts as he gets out of bed and stands in front of his father.

-it's okay if you have a boy over, I really don't mind as long as you're being safe

-there's no one here Dad, I swear

-Zayn it's not good to swear, now I wasn't born yesterday so don't lie. Who's in here with you, is it Niall? I knew the Irish lad had a crush on you.

-no Dad, I said no one's here okay!

-do you need a condom love, I have a bunch in my room if you're going to be having sex or even giving head, you still need to be-

Zayn stops Louis at those words and puts his hand over his fathers mouth, not wanting to hear anything else that could traumatize him or his sexual relationships for the rest of life.

-Dad please! Just stop! You trust me don't you?

-yes of course Zayn

-then trust me when I tell you those weird noises were me masturbating, so please go away

Louis eyes widen at those words and he takes a step back, feeling really embarrassed that he intruded in his sons space.

-oh, well okay honey I'm going to go make dinner, make sure you wash your hands really well after you're done alright, and don't forget what you're doing is perfectly normal okay?

Zayn's stays silent and watches as his Dad exits his bedroom, closing the door on his way out. He really wishes that the door locked but he figures his Dad will most likely not come back to his room tonight, in fear that he'll catch him masturbating.

Once Zayn hears the last footstep down the staircase, he walks over to his closet and opens it up to find Liam red in the face as if he was trying his hardest to hold in laughter.

-you're an asshole Liam

-I didn't say anything

-just shut up and kiss me

Liam chuckles with a smile and cups Zayn's ass cheeks from the back as he connects his lips with the smaller boy again, leaving butterflies in both of their stomachs.

to be continued..............


	7. Zayn Tomlinson, The Virgin

Two Months Later

-Daddy? I'm going out for a bit, don't wait up for me, okay?

Zayn states with a nervous smile as he attempts to walk out the front door of the Tomlinson flat at nearly midnight, only to be stopped by his Dad who is now extremely suspicious of his actions.

-when do you call me Daddy? Now where are you really going Zayn?

Louis says with a cheesy smile on his face, knowing his son is about to tell the biggest lie ever told but he's more than ready for it.

-fine you caught me, I'm going to Niall's. I really like him and I wanted to sleep over his house tonight, but I know you wouldn't approve because you think I'm way too young to be having sex.

Zayn finishes his words with a nervous chuckle and runs his hands through his short black hair that he still wonders where he gets from. He always keeps in mind that he shouldn't question who is other father is, but sometimes he really wants to know where he gets his golden hazel eyes, dark hair and tanned skin from. It makes him almost wonder if he's adopted at times.

-oh honey, it's not just that but when you have sex for the first time you should be madly in love with your partner, you should have an equal amount of respect and understanding for them where the chemistry is still real and raw. Teenagers, especially 15 year old's just have a really hard time separating love from lust which can cause you to do things that you'll regret and I just don't want you getting pregnant like I did when I was around your age. It was really hard for me to balance school, being young and pregnant with you even though the result was a smart, beautiful son named Zayn Jay Tomlinson.

Zayn then takes a moment to process his Dad's thoughtful words and knows that even though his Dad may be overprotective at times, he's also right. His first time should be special and planned out so he doesn't end up getting knocked up by some prick like Dad did

-Dad I won't get pregnant, we'll use protection okay?

-you promise?

Louis says as he kisses Zayn on his forehead.

-yes Dad, I promise

-and you sure you don't need a condom or something, even lube I have plenty of it if you ever need any

-Dad stop, you're freaking me out

-and how do you think I feel, my 15 year old son is telling me he's about to have sex and you better thank your lucky stars I'm cool enough to let you go out in the middle of the night to sleep over your boyfriends house, because most parents would ground you until the end of next year.

Zayn nods looks up at his dad with a tired expression, wishing he could just leave already.

-can I go now? You've had your lecture and I promised I would be safe, so are we good?

-yes and you better call me when you wake up tomorrow morning so I know you're alright, okay?

-I will Dad, I love you

-I love you too babe

Louis says carefully as he opens the front door for Zayn with a fast beating heart.

Zayn smiles to himself after his Dad lets him leave and he rushes out the front door, walking down the street towards Niall's house but stops and gets in a car parked on the side of the rode instead.

-everything work out with your Dad love?

-yeah, we should be fine for the night

Zayn replies quickly before shutting the car door and giving Liam a kiss on the lips. They both drive off into the night and head towards Liam's house and Zayn can only hop his Dad really trusts him.

Within 20 minutes they arrive at a semi-large flat in a nicely looking area and Liam is the first to get out of the car, rushing to open the door for Zayn which the teenager smiles at. They then both walk in Liam's house together, the middle aged man instructing Zayn to take off his shoes at the front door which they both do before heading inside.

Zayn then walks down the hallway slowly as he follows Liam and looks around curiously. The house looks nicely decorated with expensive furniture and there's pictures of friends and family all over the walls. It feels very homey and he could imagine himself here a lot.

They finally get to a door down the hall of Liam's flat however, Zayn is still staring intensely at everything at this point which Liam finds both intriguing and heartfelt.

-do you like what you see love?

Zayn nods his head with a smile and Liam pecks him on the lips before opening the door to his bedroom revealing a basic looking master bedroom, simply furnished with a bed, several dresses and a television hanging on the opposite side of the wall then the bed.

Nervously, Zayn walks in the bedroom, following Liam and notices several pictures on the wall which immediately catches the boys attention.

-who's that curly headed man in the picture with you on your wall? You two look very close, almost like a married couple.

-yeah that's me best mate Harry, we're roommates but don't worry he's having a one night stand tonight so he won't be a bother to us

With those words, Zayn gives Liam a polite shrug and walks closer to the bed next to Liam who is already sitting down but Zayn is still hovering over the bed, looking awkward as ever which has Liam laughing uncontrollably.

-love? You can sit down on the bed if you'd like, I promise it won't bite. I know this is the first time you've ever came over but I promise that you'll be comfortable around here soon enough.

-okay

Zayn says timidly as he sits down on the bed next to Liam and looks into his deep brown eyes intently.

-Liam, can I ask you a question?

-sure babe, anything

-why did you fuck my Dad and date him?

Liam takes a deep breath and smirks, already knowing this question was going to come up sooner or later but he wasn't exactly prepared for it so he just spills the first words that pop into his head.

-because Zayn, I actually liked your Dad, a lot.......but he wanted a serious relationship, meaning marriage and kids and I'm just not ready for that at the moment.

-oh

Zayn says dryly, looking down at his socks with a blank expression on his face but Liam quickly breaks the silence by kissing Zayn on the lips, sliding his tongue inside the boys mouth as their make out session gets heated.

Several minutes go by and Liam breaks the kiss with a smile before stripping himself of everything he's wearing, first starting with his shirt, then his jeans and finally his boxer briefs.

Zayn watches in awe as Liam undresses and he can't help but stare at Liam's tone and naked body that's only inches away from him now.

-your turn babe

Liam says with a delighted smile on his face, knowing Zayn can't resist him right now and someone will be getting penetrated before the night is over.

Zayn blushes at Liam's words and Liam takes that as a hint to help the teenager out by sliding his tongue down the boys throat as he climbs on top of him and gently takes off all of his clothes.

Zayn moans through the kisses and before he knows it, he's completely naked and Liam is hovering over him with a bottle of lube and a condom that he seemed to have gotten out of thin air, or at least from underneath the bed.

to be continued................


	8. The First Time

-what's that for

Zayn asks innocently, looking at the strange pump bottle of clear this in Liam's hand, even though he already knows what it is.

-it's lubricant, makes it easier to slide into you baby and also helps to open you up so I don't hurt you anymore than I already might and the condom? Well I think you already know what's that for. We can't have you pregnant now can we?

-wait, why would you ever hurt me

-I don't want to babe but my cock isn't small, not that I'm bragging or anything, but I don't want to split you open with it

Zayn whimpers at those words and watches as Liam leans down towards his face again and slides his hands down Zayn's bare body, caressing every inch of the boy's soft, untouched skin. Liam takes notice to how nervous Zayn is and starts to feel bad for him, ready to stop everything they're doing and take him back home if that means Zayn will be more comfortable and continue to trust him.

-we don't have to do this is you don't want to baby

-but I do want to Daddy

Liam shakes his head at hide words and sits up in the bed

-no I can tell you're already nervous as hell, so here why don't we try something else alright

Liam then spreads Zayn's right hand open and pumps a bit of lube on his fingers.

-push a finger inside yourself babe

Zayn does as Liam says, slipping the line coated finger inside of his arse, making him gasp in pain and pleasure.

-it feels so good Daddy

-good bit, now thrust in and out of that pretty little asshole for me and look at Daddy while you're doing so babe

Zayn obeys Liam's words again and fingers himself generously, moving his fingers far in and out as he can possible go, but he still wants more.

-can I add two fingers Daddy?

Zayn licks his lips with a nod and moves his fingers in and out of himself at a faster pace now, but pouts when he feels edged on to an orgasm that won't come.

-Daddy, I.....I can't teach my special spot

Liam chucked at Zayn's whines and climbs on top of the by again, this time connecting their lips together as he rubs his index and middle finger over the teen's now slightly open hole and slides them inside, making Zayn let out a loud, drawn out moan.

He now has complete control over the twink and can see how much Zayn is enjoying this, but knows Zayn will want to cum properly so he squirts a generous amount of line on his long now condom covered cock and aligns it with Zayn's entrance, the tip of it three times larger than Zayn's run.

-take a deep breath love, this will sting at first but will start to feel good soon, I promise

Zayn nods his head again and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes to try and distract him from the anxiety he's feeling. At this point, it finally hits him that he's about to have his virginity taken and he's wondering if he made the right decision on who's it's with.

He hates himself for it, but he's actually thinking about everything his Dad told him earlier. It's not like Liam loves him or anything, they've been messing around for over a month now and it feels like love but Liam has never actually said it to Zayn, which leaves him feeling insecure.

-wait!

Zayn shouts, catching Liam off guard.

-what is it love, am I hurting you

-do you love me Liam?

-what?

-do you love me or am I just some fuck toy for your fuck bit needs

Liam furrows his eyebrows at Zayn's words, he's partially hurt that Zayn would accuse him of being a fuck boy for the second time now and wants to change Zayn's perspective of him no mater what it takes.

-yes baby I love you more than anything, you know that

-you're lying to me

-no I'm not love, please believe me

Liam minkes pleadingly, kissing Zayn in his neck as he does. Zayn then rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath, digging his nails in Liam's bare back as he prepares himself for what's about to happen.

-just do it

Liam doesn't waste another moment before pushing himself deep inside of Zayn, both sweet and gently. He slowly bottoms him out, leaving Zayn to whine from the full feeling as Liam sucks on the side of his neck, giving the boy a dark purple hickey on his tan skin.

-it, it hurts

Zayn whines out with watering eyes, not liking the full feeling in his bum, but Liam quickly kisses his tears away, shushing the boy quietly as he intertwines their fingers together and continues to thrust into him slowly.

-it's okay love, Daddy won't hurt you

Liam then kisses Zayn all over his face now, alternating from the boy's cheeks, to his neck and forehead, even his nose to show his baby how much he's loved. The older man knows he's taking a huge risk fucking a teenage boy when he already fucked his father, but doesn't really care at this point.

He has feelings for Zayn and there's no sense in feeling guilty about that anymore, he's now almost fully in the teenager at he moment and there's no going back Mao.

Liam continues to thrust in and out of Zayn at a moderate pace now, making sure to fuck him from a point that will hit Zayn's prostate in the right way and when he doesn't hear Zayn moaning loud enough for him, he lifts the boy's right leg in the air and pounds him from that angle, making Zayn scream out moaning and pull on Liam's short hair.

-Daddy, fuck me deeper!

Zayn begs loudly, wanting to have more and more of Liam's cock inside of him as the seconds go by, he has to admit he still feels a slight burning sensation in his bum, but he feeling of Liam hitting his prostate overlaps the pain of the thick girth and he finally feels close to climaxing.

-oh Daddy I'm going to cum

Zayn moans out, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in immense pleasure. Liam smiles from seeing Zayn so wrecked out underneath him and wraps his hand around Zayn's throbbing length, rubbing it and thumbing the boy's slit with his thumb, making Zayn cum all over himself with a loud chased out moan.

Liam continues to thrust into the twink for several minutes afterwards, continuing to abuse the boy's prostate until her cums deep inside of the condom and pulls out, gasping at the incredible orgasming he just had, probably his best one yet.

Zayn looks up at his Daddy with a fucked you look on his face and can't believe the words that are about to come out of his mouth but he feels it in the moment and wants to say it loud and proud.

-I love you Daddy

-I love you too Zayn, so so much my beautiful baby boy

Zayn blushes at Liam's words and hides his face in his hands, only for Liam to pull his hands away and kiss him on the lips repeatedly.

to be continued.................


	9. The Morning After

The Next Day

Zayn wakes up drowsily from the loud ringtone of his phone and reaches down to the floor by the bed for his jeans before taking his phone out the back pocket and sliding the screen to answer the call, not realizing it's his father.

-hello?

-Zayn, where the hell are you, it's the middle of the afternoon and you were supposed to call me when you got up!

Zayn nearly shits himself at the sternness in his Dad's voice because Louis is always chill about whatever Zayn does, it's not like him to be mad at him, ever.

-goodmorning Daddy

Zayn replies nervously as he shakes a sleeping Liam awake who is still lying next to him naked, mindlessly referring to both his parent and lover.

-don't "hi Daddy" me, I want speak to Niall right now, that is if you're with him? Or at least that's where you told me you would be.

-uhhhh he's sleeping Dad, it'd be rude to wake him

-fine let me speak to Maura, I know she is very much awake right now and don't lie to me and say she isn't

-um I can't because........ummmmm

Zayn stumbles over his words nervously, completely frustrated over the fact that Liam is still fast asleep so he decides to cup his balls and squeeze them hard which seems to wake up Liam almost instantly.

-Zayn Jay Malik, you've got one more time to tell me where you're really at. I saw Niall at the grocery store this morning with his Mum and when I asked about you, Niall couldn't stop stuttering and Maura looked clueless, so I think it'd be best to just confess where you are now, before I decide to never let you go anywhere ever again.

-I'm...... 

Zayn then stares at Liam frighteningly, wanting him to make everything go away so Liam sighs and snatches the phone out of Zayn's hand before speaking.

-hello Louis how are you, Zayn's fine, he's with me

-Liam? What's going on?

-I'm sorry you had to find out this way Lou. Zayn was out drinking last night at a sleazy bar that sells to minors, which I just happened to go into and I found him completely wasted. He was too scared to come home drunk so I told him he could crash at my flat as long as I could take him home this morning and tell you what had happened.

The rest of the conversation persits of Liam trying to calm Louis down and sweet talking him by flirting, telling him everything is okay and that he'll be over with Zayn in a few and soon enough Liam is ending the call and handing the phone back to Zayn who is looking both tired and shocked right now.

-nice save "Daddy"

-don't get used to it kid, next time make sure you have a decent alibi please

-I will, it's just hard when you don't want me to say anything to Niall about us, he's my only alibi

-whatever, just make sure you've got yourself covered last time. As much as I love you I'm not going to prison for you or your tight ass.

-I understand Daddy, I'm sorry it won't happen again but maybe you should spank me for being such a bad boy.

Liam smiles and kisses Zayn on the lips, taking all his worries away.

-save that for another time baby and I know you're sorry, it's okay. Now tell me exactly where you told your Dad you were going last night so we can make sure this goes down smoothly.

-I told him I was going over Niall's house to have sex

Liam then looks at Zayn with a bit of jealousy, but calms himself down when he reminds himself of what they did last night.

-alright so let's get you home before your Dad worries any further but first we need to make sure you go over there smelling like sex and alcohol and you already smell like sex so we've just got to get you a bit tipsy is all

Zayn whines at all the instructions and leans into Liam's hairy chest, circling around Liam's nipples as he cuddles with the man.

-I know baby, I want to stay here and cuddle too but I've got to get you home. You don't need your Dad suspicious of you, don't you want to see me again?

Zayn nods his head sadly and Liam kisses him on the lips again before lifting the naked boy in his arms and carefully dressing him in everything he stripped off of him last night, giving him pecks all over his body as he does which makes Zayn moan and harden a bit.

Liam then leaves the room for a moment and comes back fully dressed with a small plate of buttered toast, a bottle of Vodka in the other hand along a small shot glass which leaves Zayn both excited and queasy.

-you can't drink on an empty stomach so eat up baby boy and then you can drink

Liam says sweetly as he sits down on the bed next to Zayn before handing him the plate.

-I need you to take a couple shots of vodka, down em quick for me baby and I'll cuddle you afterwards.

Zayn grimaces and takes the shot out of Liam's hand, downing the first one quickly but ends up spitting up and gagging at the strong taste.

-come on drink up babe, just two more and you're done with it

Zayn nods as Liam fills the shot glass up again and Zayn eagerly takes it, downing it and waiting for the next shot which he drinks again with a little bit more ease this time.

Liam then sets the bottle of vodka and shot glass down on the floor by the bed before sitting Zayn on his lap and kissing his lips several times, whispering in his ear how much of a good boy he is and how he's going to be rewarded next.

With those words said, Liam lays a now sleepy Zayn down on the bed and unzips the boys fly, taking his semi-flaccid cock out as he gets down on his knees and sucks on the teenagers length happily.

Zayn squirms and moans, not expecting Liam to reward him like this especially since he's still slightly sensitive from last night but he takes it willingly, letting Liam swallow him whole and gag on his length repeatedly as the Daddy flicks the tip of the cock with his tongue.

It doesn't take much longer for Zayn to orgasm and about a teaspoon of cum spills out of the 15 year old before he's closing his legs shut from sensitivity.

-thank you Daddy

Zayn whispers out with a wrecked smile on his face.

Liam then picks Zayn up in his arms again, this time grabbing the twinks phone and carrying him out of the house and into Liam's car as he gently pecks kisses all over the boys face.  
........................................

The drive back to the Tomlinson household was silent. Zayn was still blissed out from his orgasm and Liam was deep in his thoughts, thinking about how Louis will react when he brings Zayn to his doorstep and if he'll be angry or not.

Time seemed to pass quicker than usual and soon enough Liam was pulling up in the driveway where Louis was waiting barefoot with his arms over his chest and a worried look on his face. Liam sighs in relief and helps Zayn out of the car and Louis immediately takes his son in his arms, hugging the teenage boy tightly as he instructs him to go to bed and gives him a light pat on the bum before turning towards Liam who has just closed the passenger door of his car.

-Liam, can we talk inside for a moment? I could put some tea on?

-yeah sure, is it about Za-

Louis then runs over to Liam, cutting his words off with a kiss on the lips before whispering in the mans ear.

-I want you back Li, I miss you

Louis says with teary eyes, hoping Liam will feel the same way about him.

to be continued...........


	10. Selfishness and Head

-Louis, I don't know about this

Liam says before taking a sip of his herbal tea in front of him. The two have been sitting at the kitchen table for ten minutes now, Louis spilling his heart to Liam, who is trying to come up with a valid excuse for why he shouldn't take Louis back, but he can't think of one that he can honestly admit to without sounding like a fuck boy. Zayn is his only real excuse and he can't exactly tell the father of the fifteen year old boy he's fucking that he wants his son over him.

-Li? Please just let me try and make it up to you. I understand why you don't want to have kids anytime soon, but that doesn't mean we have to throw away everything we had.

-Louis, I get what you're saying. I see that you still have a lot feelings for me, but I just don't feel the same way about you. I really don't want a serious relationship right now, so how about we just be fuck buddies or something instead.

Louis shakes his head and looks into Liam's eyes with desperation, wanting anything to just have Liam back into his life, but he's not ready to be used for it.

-just think about it Louis, I don't want to be anything but truthful with you here and honestly, sex is all I want from you. I mean isn't that how we met anyway?

Louis, who is now looking at Liam in complete disbelief, can't believe those words just came out the mouth of the man he loves. He's not quite sure how to feel right now, but he just knows he can't bare to look at Liam any longer without breaking into tears.

-okay then Liam I'll take your offer, I just need a minute to clear my head. I'm going to go take a little drive for a while, so I guess you can see yourself out when you're ready.  
Liam sits there trapped in his thoughts as he stares at the chilling tea in front of him. He can hear the sound of Louis slamming the front door behind him which only makes him feel further more like shit.

It doesn't take long for Zayn to realize his father left, so he comes down into the kitchen and sits on Liam's lap, giggling uncontrollably.

-hi 

Zayn says with a giggle, making Liam feel worse about his true intentions in all this.

-you're drunk Zayn

-no I'm not, just a little loose is all

-yeah okay, then why don't you suck my cock baby?

Without a second though, Zayn then gets down on his knees in front of Liam and unzips the mans fly before looking up a him.

-is this why you gave me alcohol? So you could take advantage of me further?

-oh come on Zayn you know it's not like that, I can have you any time I want

-then why did you force me to drink then? Even after I gagged and spit up.

-you really want to know?

Zayn then stops for a moment and stares into Liam's eyes, deciding whether he really wants the truth or not, but he doesn't say anything so Liam decides to tell him anyway.

-because.....it was fun I guess

-oh

Zayn replies emotionlessly as he takes Liam's cock out of his pants, licking up the sides with his tongue before wrapping his mouth around the meaty flesh.

He attempts to go all the way down on the cock, knowing Liam gets a rise out of that and ends up gagging when his nose reaches Liam's pubic hair, only to be pushed even further down by Liam's large hand.

With teary eyes, Zayn stays still for a moment, keeping all of Liam down like a good boy, but when he starts having trouble breathing, he ends up gagging again and vomiting all over Liam's lap.

-what the fuck!

Liam shouts, disgusted with what just happened.

Zayn then starts to cry so Liam gets up to pull up his pants and clean himself off with some paper towels sitting on the table before helping Zayn to the bathroom to finish throwing up.

Gently, Liam holds Zayn over the toilet, helping the teenager hold his weight as he vomits up everything in his stomach and after a couple minutes of gagging and crying coming from the now fragile looking boy, Liam helps Zayn up and takes him into his room to tuck him into bed.

-I'm sorry I gave you alcohol, it was irresponsible of me I guess

-where's my Dad?

Zayn asks with glossy eyes, completely ignoring Liam's half ass apology.

-um he left for a little while, but I'm sure he'll be back soon

Liam says as he sits down on the side of Zayn's bed and finishes tucking him in.

-typical.....my Dad always puts himself before me all the time. Whenever it comes to something he wants to do he never considers how I would feel about it.

-oh come on you know that's not true, your Dad loves you very much Zayn

-you clearly haven't been around here long enough. I can't even begin to tell you how many guys my Dad has brought home, or how he'll just leave me here alone by myself when he wants to go out and have fun. Even when you came in the picture, my Dad never once asked how I felt about it or if I even wanted it to happen. He just did it cause he felt like it. That's how he's always done everything in my life. He wants to be the dictator of everything which is why he always changes the subject every time I bring up my other Dad, when all I ever wanted was to know his name.

Liam continues sits there, listening to Zayn's cries and feels like the lowest being on the face of the earth right now. He had no idea Zayn felt that way about his Dad and being   
Louis "friends with benefits" isn't worth it if it's going to hurt Zayn like this. As much as Liam can be an asshole sometimes, he does find some limits once in a while.

Zayn continues pouts to himself, but ends up being kissed by Liam who has decided to do everything in his power to cheer Zayn up, even if it means tasting Zayn's awful breath.

-I love you baby boy

-I love you too Daddy

Liam then starts to kiss up the side of Zayn's neck, leaving small love bites along the boy's tan skin, which quickly gets Zayn hard and leads to more kisses, but when they hear footsteps coming up the stairs, Liam frantically gets off of Zayn's body and fixes his clothes and hair to make him look less suspicious.

to be continued..........


	11. Caught

School has just ended for the day and Zayn is at his locker, putting his books away when a bubbly blonde walks up to him with a smile on his face and a family size bag of cool ranch Doritos in his hand.

-hey Zaynie, did you get to have that substitute for English, he was fucking hot and had a nice budge in the front of his trousers

-I can't think about anyone else but my own man, Niall

-okay but you still won't tell me who this secret boyfriend of yours is Zee and I'm starting to feel insulted, being your best mate and all

Niall says grouchily as he stuffs a hand full of Doritos in his mouth.

-and I still can't tell you now bye Ni, I have to go. I'll call you later.

Zayn says with a sad smile on his face, giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek before leaving to get on the school bus. It's not like he doesn't want to tell Niall everything there is to know about his and Liam's relationship. From the amazing sex they have to how good the man eats his ass out, but he can't because he promised Liam he wouldn't tell anyone and he's also scared that Niall might accidentally tell and ruin the entire thing.  
....................................................

Twenty minutes later, Zayn gets off the bus after purposely taking one of the school buses that would drop him off in the area Liam lives in and begins walking down the street towards his house. He knows Liam doesn't live too far from here and hopes that he can get there quickly, because of how excited he is to get fucked.

Not much later he arrives at the mans flat and smiles when he sees Liam's car in the driveway, happy that he didn't come all this way for nothing.

With a nervous but deep breath, Zayn rings the doorbell and only seconds later, a tall man with long curly brown hair and bright green eyes answers the door with a mug on his face.

-who are you?

-depends, who are you? 

-my name is Harry and I don't have time for these childish games so whoever you are, can you leave my property please. My husband and I are trying to talk in peace.

-husband? You're married?

-yes why does it concern you, who are you anyway?!

-no one!

Zayn can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he runs off of Harry and Liam's doorstep and down the street. He feels like he could cry any moment now, but decides to suck it up because in the back of his mind, he knew this situation was too good to be true anyway.

As he continues to walk home he sees Liam's car pull up besides him and starts to cry when Liam rolls his window down to speak to him.  
-I see you met my husband, the curly lad was it?

-why did you say it like that, do you have more than one husband?

-no of course not baby, but why don't you get in the car so we can talk about some things. I'm sorry you had to find out this way, when I looked out the window and saw that you were at my door step, I didn't know what to do, but I wasn't going to let you walk all the way home by yourself. You're far too pretty for that.

Zayn then wipes his face and does as he's told, getting in the passanger seat of Liam's car with his hands folded over his chest.

-why didn't you tell me you were married and more importantly why did you date my dad if you were married?

-I'm going to be honest with you Zayn, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would understand. Harry and I have been having a lot of issues lately. He went to go live with his Mum for a while after he found out I was cheating on him with your Dad, but then not too long ago he wanted to move back in, but still didn't trust me after all that happened. He felt that our marriage was tainted, so we agreed to have an open relationship until we figure out whether we want to get a divorce or not. But to be honest with you baby, I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you.

-what does that mean? An open relationship?

Zayn ask, completely ignoring all the other things Liam said.

-it means that we fuck other people from time to time, but we don't bring them home into our marriage

-but I just don't understand why you didn't tell me Liam, I thought you loved me?

-and that's exactly why I didn't tell you, because I knew you would react like this

-can you just, take me home please? I want to go home.

-sure love

The rest of the drive is silent back to the Tomlinson household and as they pull up on the side of the street, Liam feels relieved when he doesn't see Louis car. He doesn't have to have the awkward conversation of explaining why he was taking Zayn home, yet again.

Liam then unlocks the door and reaches over to give Zayn a kiss, but Zayn just sits there and stares at him with pain in his eyes.

-don't talk to me until you find a divorce lawyer!

Zayn shouts before getting out the car and slamming the door behind him, causing Liam to sit there in his thoughts, feeling like dirt.

to be continued................


	12. Back Scratch Marks

-wait Zayn I'm sorry!

Liam shouts as he gets out of the car and gently grabs Zayn by the hand.

-get the fuck off of me

-no I'm not letting you leave when you're upset like this, it wouldn't be right as your boyfriend

-boyfriend? You've never said that out loud before Liam.

-I know baby and I'm sorry for that but yes, you're my boyfriend and I'm yours

-but you're still married?

-yeah I am, but all that means is that my relationship is legally drawn up, it doesn't make it meaningful  
-but are you still fucking him?

-no I'm not Zayn, I swear I'm not

-good, or else we're done

-baby I promise it's just you and I

Liam says sweetly as he gives Zayn a kiss on the lips and lifts the teenager up in his arms.

-Daddy, can we go inside my house and cuddle?

-oh I don't know Zayn, I-

Zayn cuts Liam off with a kiss before speaking.

-please Liam, I'm sad and you're my boyfriend remember

-well alright, let me just park my car a few blocks down so your Dad doesn't notice it when he comes home

...................................................  
Ten Minutes Later

Zayn and Liam are laying in Zayn's bed together, Zayn cuddled on Liam's bare chest.

-Daddy do you love me?

Zayn asks as looks up at Liam with innocent eyes.

-of course I love you Zayn, now give Daddy a kiss

Zayn then connects his lips with Liam's and they start to kiss slowly, just enjoying being connected to one another for the moment but that doesn't last for long and Liam ends up on top of Zayn, kissing down his neck as he removes every piece of closing from the 15 year old.

Liam kisses in between Zayn's thighs and pulls his legs apart before licking a long stripe with his tongue from the tip of Zayn's cock all the way down to his ass where he starts to suck and devour the twinks hole. Messily eating as he slides his tongue in and out, leaving Zayn squirming in pleasure.

-oh Daddy, it feels so good I want more

Liam then lifts his chin up with spit all over his mouth and a smirk on his face, looking up at Zayn with lust in his eyes.

-do you have a condom baby? Or some lube?

Zayn shakes his head shyly and exhales a sharp breath when Liam slides his cock in anyway, only using his spit as lube.

He knows he's taking a big risk going in without giving the teenager any prep but he almost doesn't care because of how much he wants to feel the walls of Zayn's barely untouched ass wrapped around his cock.

-Daddy it hurts, you're so big

-I know baby but the pain will go away in a few seconds and it'll start to feel good I promise

Zayn closes his eyes and listens to Liam's words, but starts to shed tears when Liam thrusts in and out of him.

-Zee I need you to keep your ass open for me baby, being scared and clenching yourself around my cock will just make the pain worse for you

Liam says in a calm zone, the older man trying to make Zayn feel better but it's not working very well so he starts to suck and kiss on the side of Zayn's neck again, searching for that sweet spot that always makes Zayn's lost it.

And when he pushes his cock deeper inside of the boy while sucking hard on his neck, Zayn screams out "Daddy" at the top of his lungs and Liam knows he hit the jackpot.

Zayn finally starts to enjoy Liam filling him up so Liam goes faster, his balls now hitting the outskirts of Zayn's ass everytime he thrusts in all the way.

Zayn's moans soon turn into whimpers and he finds himself touching his own cock, stroking it up and down as Liam leads him closer to his orgasm.

-yes Daddy, fuck me just like that! Don't stop!

Zayn says as he mumbles into Liam's neck, licking the mans sex sweat with the tip of his tongue.

Everything feels intoxicating at the moment and it only takes Zayn to have his prostate hit one more time by Liam's big cock for him to cum hard and scratch up and down Liam's back, leaving red marks for the world to see.

Liam then quickly pulls out and Zayn and shoots his load all over the sheets, as far away from Zayn's anus as possible, not wanting to risk any possibility of getting the teenage boy pregnant.

With a strained voice, Zayn mumbles the words "I love you" and leans on his side as he closes his eyes and just a few seconds later, Liam starts to feel tired as well and ends up drifting off to sleep, right next to Zayn.

He hopes after a few minutes of shut eye, that he'll feel rested enough to drive back home to his husband. But once he falls into a deep sleep, he ends up knocked out for over an hour and eventually gets woken up by a slap across his face from the one and only, Louis William Tomlinson.

-what the fuck do you think you're doing sleeping with my son you pedophile!!!!!!

to be continued.................


	13. Blackmail

-we weren't having sex I swear!

Liam pleads as he quickly gets up from the bed to get dressed with everything except his shirt that he can't find at he moment, only for Louis, who looks like he could kill to slap Liam directly across the face.

-okay I deserved that

-don't fucking lie to me Liam!

Louis shouts as he slaps Liam across the face once again and it takes Liam all the internal strength he has for him to not attack Louis, but he knows better than to do that in front of Zayn.

-Louis please stop! We were just sleeping!

-save it for the police Liam, you're both completely naked and there's cum on the fucking sheets! I'm calling the cops!

Zayn the starts to put his clothes back on as well and panics when his Dad mentions the police, not being able to help feeling the need to defend his much older boyfriend at the moment.

-Dad stop it! Liam loves me!!

-Zayn stay out of this, he's been taking advantage of you and I can't believe I didn't catch on to it sooner. All the times you've gone out late, or when Liam dropped you off to the house, or when I swore I heard someone in your room. It was Liam wasn't it!

Liam looks at Zayn and starts to feel bad that he's getting yelled at over this so he steps in.

-Louis please don't be angry with him. It's all my fault, I've been preying on him for my own sick purposes. He was nothing but a fuck toy to me.

Zayn stands in the middle of the room with teary eyes and a hurt look on his face. He's not sure if Liam really means what he just said or if he's just saying that to keep himself out of trouble, but either way it leaves Zayn feeling broken inside.

Louis starts to notice Zayn looking as if he could cry at any moment and decided to continue the conversation with Liam alone, in order to preserve his fifteen year olds sensitive heart.

-Liam, let's talk about this in private shall we?

Louis says calmly, leaving Liam feeling very nervous at the flip in Louis emotions.

Louis then leads them both into the kitchen and Liam immediately gets down on his knees in front of Louis, looking pathetic as ever.

-Louis please, I'm begging you! Don't turn me in, there's got to be another way we can settle this? Please I'll do anything!!!!!!! I can't go to jail!

-well it's been about ten minutes and I still have yet to call the cops on you, doesn't that tell you something?

-Are you saying that you're going to wait till Zayn turns 16 so he can consent to what we're doing and then you'll let it all go?

Liam says with hopefulness in his voice, now looking up at Louis with an even more desperate look on his face.

Louis stands there in silence and notices the scratch marks on Liam's back, smirking to himself when he thinks about how he used to be the one to leave those marks.

-how about you don't ever even look at my son again, then give me what I've been wanting and we can pretend like all of this never happened

-I can never be around Zayn again?

The sadness in Liam's voice makes Louis want to vomit, but Louis is just so desperate to be with Liam again that he's willing to blackmail Liam to get what he wants.

-I don't trust you around my son Liam, but we can date in private and you can only visit when Zayn isn't in the house, unless it's at night and he's asleep. Now get the fuck up from my kitchen floor, you look like shit when you cry.

With a loud gulp, Liam stands up on his feet and wipes his face, now looking at Louis with a fast beating heat. He can honestly say he doesn't have any feelings for Louis any more, but if this is the only way to avoid going to prison and still be close to Zayn, all while keeping it a secret from Harry; then he's ready to do whatever he has to do.

-so where do we go with this now, Louis?

-you can sneak over later tonight so you can fuck me properly, oh and bring some wine, you know the kind I like

...........................................  
Later That Night-In Louis Bedroom

Liam has just finished fucking Louis and they're both now laying in bed, Louis drunk with his head rested on Liam's bare chest while Liam looks at the ceiling, trying to give himself a decent answer to how he got himself into this big mess.

Once he hears snores coming from Louis, indicating that the man is in a deep sleep. He slides out from under the covers quietly, smiling to himself when Louis doesn't move.  
He purposely got Louis drunk so that he wouldn't notice him stepping out of bed later, something that had him stuck having to give cuddles before.

After putting his clothes back on, Liam walks out of Louis room and heads out of the house to move his car so Louis will assume he's gone. After parking down the street, he walks back into the house where he sneaks in and goes up to Zayn's room, making sure to lock the bedroom door behind him this time.

He then takes off his shoes and slides into the bed with Zayn, but as he holds the small boy in his arms, he notices that Zayn has his shirt on and tear tracks down his face, as if he cried himself to sleep. He knows that his words earlier most likely caused Zayn's pain, but he can't gather up the sympathy to care.

Fatigue begins to run through Liam's body as he spoons Zayn from the back, who lets out a little whimper when he feels Liam's strong arms around him.

-it's okay baby I'm here, go back to bed and everything will be okay

Liam says softly before giving Zayn a kiss on the back of the neck and falling asleep besides him, hoping that Zayn will forgive him for his carelessness, at least enough for them to keep fucking.

to be continued................


	14. Hickies

-oh Daddy, it feels so good!

Zayn shouts, moaning loudly as he bounces himself up and down on Liam's cock at full speed. They're both currently in the back seat Liam's car, having just been fucking for the last hour after Liam having picked Zayn up from school.

It's been a month sense Louis caught them and Liam has manipulated Zayn enough to get him to get on his good side again, at least for now anyway.

It doesn't take much longer for Liam to feel the need to cum after having his cock in Zayn's tight bum for so long, so he grips Zayn's thighs with a small squeeze, suggesting for Zayn to finish up. So Zayn slowly pulls himself off of Liam's lap and let's out a sound of release when he feels the thick cock leave his ass gaping wide open and a small train of pre-cum drip out of him .

Liam licks his lips at the sight and confidently slides his pants back on from his ankles while Zayn sits down next to him looking like a sad puppy.  
-Daddy I didn't cum

Zayn says with a pout, his head leaning down to his still very hard and flushed cock.

-we don't need to cum every time we fuck Zayn, but I know you're still a young boy and you need your release so why don't you stroke yourself until you cum for me baby  
Zayn hesitates at Liam's words, but does as he's told, spitting on his hand eagerly before sliding it down on his cock and jerking himself off at a fast pace, impatiently wanting to have a decent orgasm.

He closes his eyes and imagines Liam sucking him off, but ends up being startled when Liam grabs his hair and demands to be looked in the eyes, making Zayn whimper and ejaculate all over himself.

-that's a good boy, now why don't we get you home hmm? It's getting a bit late and I don't want your Dad to worry.

-but don't you want to spend the night with me? It's the end of the school week, so we could go back to your place and I could tell my Dad I'm staying at Niall's?

-I don't think so baby. Of course I want to spend the night with you, but I also don't want you to get in anymore trouble with your Dad and let's face it, you're not the best liar either.

-but it doesn't matter, my Dad has barely talked to me since he found out about us. He won't even look me directly in the eye.

-all the more reason I should get you home

-no, it's all the more reason why when I turn sixteen in a few months, we can finally be together. I'll move out of my Dad's and move in here with you. You said before that you and Harry were done anyway, right?

Liam scratches the back of his head nervously and looks at his much younger boyfriend with unsure eyes. He knows he's a prick for being with not one, not two, but three people all at the same time, but he's not trying to break anyone's heart either. Even if it means slightly disappointed the teenage boy he loves so much.

-that may be true Zayn, but you still can't move in with me

-why not?

Zayn says innocently, wanting to have his way even if he has to seduce Liam into doing so.

-it's not you, it's not even me, it's Harry that's the problem love

Zayn then pouts and cuddles to Liam lap, refusing to lose this battle of who get's to have Liam's attention.

-I don't get it Daddy, does Harry not like me? You said you were separated so why is it a problem if I move in with you?

Liam stays silent, not sure what to say to that. He doesn't know if he can see himself being in a serious relationship with Zayn to the point where he's willing to leave Harry completely for him. He didn't think much through in the beginning of all this, because his mind was so flooded with thoughts of taking Zayn's virginity.

-let's just get you home okay, there's some tissues in the glove compartment, clean yourself up and put your clothes back on. I'll drive you closer to your house so you can walk there without getting caught.

Zayn pouts further at Liam's words, not wanting to leave Liam but not wanting to upset him either.

Once they've both got cleaned up, Liam heads towards Zayn's house and parks a block down the street. He then unlocks the door and attempts to kiss Zayn on the lips, only to be pushed away.

-is that how it's going to be baby?

Zayn doesn't respond, instead he get's out of the car and slams the door, all while Liam rolls down the passenger window and tries to talk to him anyway.

-be careful walking down the street baby, there's a lot of creeps living around here and I wouldn't want such a pretty boy like yourself getting taken advantage of by any other Daddy but myself

Zayn forces a small smile on his face and goes back to give Liam a quick peck on the lips before walking down the street towards his house. Once he get's in he walks into the kitchen to get something to drink and sees his Dad sitting down at the table drinking a cup of tea.

-hey Dad

Louis then turns his head around to Zayn to say something back but stumbles on his words when he sees bright red marks all over his son's neck that could easily be mistaken for a rash or acne marks, if Louis didn't know his son so well.

-Zayn, who gave you those hickies

-what hickies?

Zayn says nervously as flash backs of the heated make out session with Liam from when he first picked him up from school today flood through his mind. He tries to walk out of the kitchen as fast as he can, only to be stopped by his Dad who looks rather pissed.

-don't play dumb with me Zayn, the bright red marks on your neck. Who gave them to you?

-oh those hickies, uh they're from Niall

Louis stares in his son's eyes for a moment, not sure if he should believe Zayn or not. It's quite a stretch for him to imagine Zayn still wanting Liam after everything that's happened recently and would rather not think about it. So he believes his son without a doubt and hopes that Zayn will get into a serious relationship with Niall so that he can have Liam all for himself without the insecurity of Zayn ever wanting Liam again.

to be continued.............


	15. Legs Wide Open

It's early on a Saturday morning and Liam is sitting in Louis kitchen, his legs wide open as he gets a blow job from the man.

Liam is making pornographic moans at the moment while Louis is down on his knees, doing one of the things he does best. He has his mouth pressed down on Liam's length as he sucks him, meanwhile Liam has his eyes closed with his head leaned back, happy to be getting some much needed pleasures and relief from the guilty thoughts that flood his mind all day.

Louis face is drenched in saliva and there's a loud slurp sound heard every time Louis brings his mouth from the bottom of Liam's cock, all the way to the tip.

It's pleasurable for the both of them and Liam feels very much taken care of, especially when Louis surprises Liam but spreading the man's legs apart and licking down Liam's balls and to his entrance, making Liam yell out Louis name.

-you'll have to keep it down Li, I don't know if Zayn is back from Niall's yet

-the fuck? Louis what do you mean he's coming back? We're sitting here in bloody your kitchen!

With those words, Liam sits up and pulls his pants right back up on his waist but Louis pushes him right back down and starts giving Liam a lap dance to get the man hard again.

He works his magic, twerking and moving his hips on the handsome lad as he sucks on the side of Liam's neck and moans when Liam grabs his ass.

It's always a weakness for Louis when someone touches him in the place that gets him so much attention. Liam has been talking about Louis ass since the first time they met and it always makes Louis feel special.

The blue eyed man continues to grind on Liam's lap and when he starts to feel something hard underneath him, he gets right back on his knees and brings Liam cock out and starts sucking him like its his day job.

Liam doesn't even care if he's being loud or not anymore, he just lets out how he's feeling and exemplifies how good he's getting his dick sucked right now. If Louis keeps spoiling him like this, he doesn't know how he'll grow some balls and eventually leave him for Zayn, the one he really wants to be with.

However, the two of them are so loud that they don't hear Zayn walk into the house, the teenager having just got home from having a sleepover at Niall's.

In order for Zayn to go up to his room he has to walk pass the kitchen, where from the corner of his eye he can see his Dad going down on what he thought was his boyfriend, causing his heart to shatter into a million pieces.

Zayn's luckily in a spot where only he can see what's going on and is so speechless right now he doesn't know if he even has the energy to confront them, so he thinks carefully about what he should do next and decides to discreetly take a picture with his phone, then turning right back around and walking back out of the house, as if nothing ever happened.

He can honestly say he's done with Liam at the moment, he's cried over this man one too many times and decides to make a little trip to Liam's house to have private chat with Harry involving the picture in his phone. And oh how the tables have turned.

Zayn takes his time walking down the street to the nearest bus stop and what he saw finally hits him. The sight of seeing his own father suck Liam's cock not only makes him sick to his stomach, but leaves him feeling betrayed as well.

He honestly thought Liam had true feelings for him and that their relationship was so special that Liam was willing to drop every last relationship he had and be with him.

When the bus finally comes, Zayn has tears running down his face, but he decides to suck it up and stay strong because he's on a mission to get revenge and isn't going to let his feelings stand in his way.

It doesn't take long for him to get to the area Liam and Harry's house resides in and he happily gets off the bus and walks down the street, smiling when he gets closer to the familiar looking flat and sees that there's a car in the driveway, indicating that Harry is most likely there.

With a deep breath, Zayn knocks on the door and a few seconds later, Harry is answering the door looking very confused. He knows the boy standing next to him has been here before and realizes the second time around probably doesn't mean anything good.

-hello Harry, my name is Zayn, I'm fifteen years old and there's some things I need to tell you about your husband, Liam

to be continued..............


	16. Stabbed In The Back

Harry looks up and down at the very young boy standing before him and takes a deep breath before letting him in.

-follow me would ya

He then walks though the house and into the kitchen where he continues cooking on the stove as he was doing before, all while Zayn stands by him awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

-um Harry?

Zayn asks as Harry turns around with a smile, motioning for Zayn to sit down at the kitchen table besides him.

-why don't you sit down love, I'm making some eggs. Would you like some?

-sure, but may I ask why are you so calm, you're honestly scaring me

-well I'm very aware of who you are Zayn, it was only a matter of time before you showed up at my house again

-but how?

-well I'm not stupid love, do you think I don't notice that my husband is barley home anymore. It's obvious he's cheating on me and I made it my business to find out who it was with.

-but, but I still don't understand, if you know then why do you stick around?

-I still love Liam very much you know, he's someone to keep me warm at night, someone to help me pay bills and someone to parade around the family during the holidays. If you'd like me to keep it completely honest with you, we still fuck and he makes very cum very hard. Why would I give that up just because he gets a little bored and wants to mess around with underage boys and their Dad's sometimes. It's frankly none of my business.

-so you're just using him for the benefits of being a husband?

-no not at all, it's just much easier to stay in a screwed up relationship then to start all over again. Starting over isn't fun, especially when you've built a life together with someone.

-you make a good point, I guess

-you'll really understand when you're older Zayn

Harry says with a smile as hd plates up the food and puts it in front of Zayn, making the teenager even more nervous.

Zayn at first feels scared to eat, worried that maybe Harry poisoned the food but when Harry sits across from him and starts eating himself, he takes a small bite and enjoys it.  
-is it good Zayn?

-ye....yes Sir

-call me Harry love, in fact it was about time we meet. I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now.

-how much do you know about me?

-enough to know that I'd like to fuck you

Zayn starts choking on his food at those words and looks at Harry with a deep blush in his cheeks, not sure what to do now.  
-are you alright Zayn? Would you like some water?

-yeah I'm fine, but about what you were saying before?

-well I understand you like older men and I'm sure you'll get bored with Liam eventually, so when you turn 16 and you want a "Daddy" to properly fuck you, you know where to find me.

-oh....I well okay then

-oh Zayn don't be so frazzled, since you're sitting here you might as well tell me what you wanted to tell me so badly

-I don't know anymore, maybe I should just leave

Zayn says shyly, having completely loss his original motive for why he came here in the first place.

-no Zayn, if you don't mind I'd actually like to see that picture. I'm sure it's quite fucking hot, if that doesn't make you feel weird that it's your Dad.

-no here, go ahead and take a look. I don't really care

Zayn then takes another bite of his food and fetches his phone out of his pocket, before scrolling through his camera roll and showing Harry the picture of his Dad going down on his boyfriend.

Harry licks his lips at the sight and strokes the outline of his cock right in front of Zayn, which makes the fifteen year old feel very conflicted about his feelings in all of this.

-your Dad is even more sexier than I imagined, I wouldn't mind having a piece of that ass myself. I can see why my husband wants to keep fucking him.

-can I ask you a question, Sir

-I told you to call me Harry or Daddy even

-that......makes me very uncomfortable so I'd like to call you Sir if you don't mind

-whatever you'd like sweet cheeks, what did you want to ask me?

-does Liam know that you're aware of everything

-no Liam is not aware and I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind?

-but why?

-believe it or not, Liam loves me very much and he loves you too, you know that right?

Zayn looks down at his plate, hesitant to respond and Harry starts to feel bad.

-I wouldn't lie to you about that Zayn. I know this situation is fucked up, but if you never believed a word Liam ever told you, just know that every time he said he loved you it was true. You see, Liam is a huge, teddy bear. He's a people pleaser and he's just got himself caught up in a situation that he doesn't know how to get out of.

-but I still don't understand, can I ask you how you found out about everything?

-I'm sorry, I can't tell you that Zayn

-well on that note I should go, it was nice meeting you Harry

Harry nods softly and gives Zayn back his phone, then standing up and escorting the teenager out of his house. He opens the front door and pats Zayn lightly on the bum before speaking.

-don't forget about what I said earlier, if you ever get tired of Liam or even need to talk, let me know. I'll always be here.

-yes Daddy

Zayn says with nervous eyes, before walking out of the front door and down the street. Shocked that the very handsome older man wants him so badly.

He them ventures in and out of his thoughts for a while, just slowly walking down the street with his hands in his pocket and conflicted feelings.

Zayn realizes it would complicate everyone's life if he were to make a big deal out of this and since Harry already knows the truth, why bother. With that thought in mind he goes into his phone and deletes the photo, feeling a relief in his heart as he does. It hurts him to know that his dad is messing around with the man he loves so much, but he knows it's wrong for him to be loving Liam anyway, especially since he technically stole the man from his own father.

It's hard to figure out who the right one in the situation is and it sucks that the only one left to tell the truth to is his Dad and after seeing his father's heart get broken so many time over the years, Zayn doesn't know if he has the courage to do it again.

to be continued................


	17. No Means No

Liam and Zayn are cuddles together in Zayn's small bed, Liam having just picked Zayn up from school and insisted that eh come back home with Zayn for a little while.

-come here baby boy, come to Daddy

Liam says with a cocky smile before giving Zayn soft kisses on his special sweet spot located on the left side of his neck, right underneath his ear.

-Daddy I'm so tired tired, I had exams today

-shush love, Daddy will give you some energy when I eat you out

-Liam.......

-wrong name pretty boy

Liam continues to suck on Zayn's spot, making the boy's cock rise straight up. The older man knows exactly what makes Zayn quiver and say yes to anything and he doesn't plan stopping until he gets what he wants, no matter how much Zayn complains to him about it.

-Daddy, please I'm so sleepy, can't we just take a nap

-they'll be plenty of time for naps after I'm done fucking you princess, didn't you say you're a Dad won't be home for a while

Zayn whines in discomfort and tries to get settled under Liam's embrace. As tired as he is, Liam is making him so horny that it's hard for him to say no right now, but he attempts to push Liam off of him playfully to get the man to stop kissing his neck anyway.

-Daddy no stop

-baby don't be difficult now, Daddy just wants to make you feel good

Liam says seductively as he holds Zayn down with one hand, while pulling his zipper down and cock out with his free hand.

-Liam please, I said stop

-I'll be quick baby, shush

-get off of me, please I'm begging you!

Liam doesn't respond to that, he just continues kissing Zayn on the neck to get him to to stay still while he pulls he boy's panties down.

-Liam stop it! I said get off of me. I'm saying no, I'm saying no!

Liam growls under his breath and gets off of Zayn's small body, then leaving the room and slamming the bedroom door behind him.

All Zayn can do is lay there in silence and look up at the ceiling as his eyes brim with tears. He doesn't understand why Liam would be so aggressive with him since Liam just said the words "I love you" only earlier today.

He feels like Liam has been acting a lot differently recently and realizes that he's not sure if he even understands what love is or how it actually works.

He's never loved anyone before and has never actually had a boyfriend which just leaves him more conflicted and confused because, he isn't exactly sure what alias means to him now. He feels like maybe they loved things too fast and because he knows all of Liam's dirt now, his attraction to the man is quickly fading.

Zayn continues to lay there in silence and after about ten minutes he can hear the alarm from his Dad's car and is somewhat grateful that Liam left when he did or else things would've gotten ugly very fast.

Zayn then walks downstairs and into the living room with sad eyes, he can see his Dad looking through some bills and hopes that this is a good time to talk to him because he doesn't know how to deal with the feelings he's having at the moment and needs someone to vent to.

-Dad, could we possibly have a little chat?

-about what love

-well I have some questions about relationships and stuff

Louis nods his head and pays a spot on the sofa, then putting the bills down on the coffee table in front of him.

-I'm listening sweetheart, go ahead and tell me what's on your mind

-well, how do you know if you love someone

Louis looks at his son fondly and tries his hardest to thing if a well thought out answer. He's been waiting for what seems like forever for Zayn to come to him with these kinds of questions and hopes that he can educate the teenager in the best way possible so that Zayn doesn't end up pregnant, broke snd alone like he was around Zayn's age.

-well Zayn, you know you love someone when they make you see positive things about yourself that you would've never realized in your own. As cliche as this may sound, when you truly love someone you feel like they're that missing part of you that you couldn't live without. They should only make you feel good about yourself and they should end up making you a better person overall. As your relationship goes by, if you don't se them improving your life for the better than they're not a good fit for you and you need to end things before you get too invested to the point where you can't see right from wrong.

-oh

Zayn says cluelessly as he scratches his head in confusion. He feels completely fucked up inside, because he doesn't feel any of these things for Liam

-any more questions love

-yes just one more, how do you know if you're in an abusive relationship.

-oh love, you're scaring me now. Abusive relationships can get people seriously hurt and what most people don't understand about these kinds of relationships is that abuse isn't necessarily physical. It can be emotional too. If someone you're in a relationship with is putting you down in any way or making you feel less than or bringing down your self-esteem than they're abusing you, but Zayn you've got me worried. Tell me who you're really asking these questions about!

Zayn looks into his Dad's eyes with fear and thinks about his words carefully before speaking. He of course doesn't want to tell his Dad he's been seeing Liam, but also needs someone to talk to about the conflicting feelings he has other than Niall and it doesn't matter who it is at this point.

-it's about Liam.....

Louis throat goes dry at those words and his heart starts beating heavily. He can't think go any valid reason why his son would say that this was about Liam, especially since Liam's supposed to be out of Zayn's life at the moment.

-Zayn please tell me that you've left that man alone. I know you're almost sixteen years old, but Liam has a lot of baggage and you're simply way too young to be dealing with someone who likes to prey on underage boy's.

-I'm sorry Dad, but I just can't stay away from him. I think I'm in love with him, but I'm also really not sure what love is. I'm just really confused and conflicted and I don't know what to do about all these feelings I have about Liam.

Zayn says softly as tears fall down from his innocent hazel eyes and all Louis can do is look at his son in complete shock.

to be continued................


	18. End Of The Day

A/N-this is continued from last chapter

-Zayn, I understand you still love Liam but you have to understand that he's just been using you for your youth, if he really cared about you then he would wait until you were a little bit older, when you can really make mature and proper decisions about your life

Zayn wipes his falling tears and looks into his father's eyes. He wants to tell Louis everything, but still cares enough about Liam that he doesn't want to man to go to prison for him.

-you're right Dad, the sooner I let him go the better off I am

Zayn says with a little bit of denial in his voice.

-yeah? I'm glad you figured that out love, now anymore questions?

-well is there anything you want to tell me, about Liam? Anything that you still have with him?

Louis looks at his son with nervous eyes, he truly wants to confess to Zayn about all he's done with Liam, but he can't gather the courage to do it.

Just then the doorbell rings and Louis is delighted that he can change the subject now.

-I wonder who that could that be?

-probably Niall, he told me he would come over to borrow my math notes

-oh I see well go ahead and let him in then, I'm going to make us something to eat.

Zayn grimaces as his Dad for leaving so fast. He knows his Dad is a coward for not wanting to own up to him about what he's done and it makes him lose all respect for him.

The doorbell rings again and Zayn gets up to get it and almost shits himself when he sees who's at the door. Liam, who's barely able to stand on two feet.

-what the fuck are you doing here, My Dad is in the kitchen

-Harry and I got into a fight and I miss you baby

-you're drunk as a bloody Scot, aren't you?

-I'm in pain

-I don't care, you need to leave, now!

-oh come on baby, we can have a little fun

-are you mental?! My Dad is here!

-then we can make it quick baby

Liam takes Zayn by the hand and walks him up the stairs, Louis not even bothered by the noises because he has a hunch it's Niall and also doesn't want to look at Zayn right now.

Once the two have gotten into Zayn's room, Liam lazily shuts it, not even making sure it's closed all the way and pins Zayn on the bed, then sucking on the boy's sweet spot that he knows makes Zayn melt in his embrace.

Zayn can't help but moan at the feeling, which instantly has Liam hard so he brings his lips back up to kiss the boy.

They continue going like that for a while as they now playfully wrestle each other for dominance on the bed and Louis decides to go up to Zayn's room and bring him and Niall a plate of food. Knowing the Irish lad is especially always hungry.

As he gets closer to the room he starts to hear moaning and sets the tray on the floor, then casually leaning against the cracked open door as he watches Liam make out with his son and feels truly oblivious that this entire time his son was with Liam behind his back. He had a hunch but no clue it was this bad.

At this point he doesn't plan on inferring now, there's plenty of time to cuss Liam out later, but it still disgusts him to know that him and his son have gotten so deeply invested in this grown man that they can't get away from him, no matter how much they want to. It infuriates him to tears because at the end of the day he knows he's the one that let Liam into their household. He feels like it's his fault that Zayn has been taken advantage of and is especially sick to his stomach about it because he doesn't want to let Liam go even though he knows he needs to.

..............................................................

Later That Night

Louis has asked Liam to come over so they could fuck and of course Liam wasn't going to say no to it. He rushed over there, only after making sure Harry had went to bed and much to Liam's surprise, when he got there and up to Louis room, the man was fully clothed and was sitting on the bed looking like he was ready to kill.

-Lou....Louis? Are you alright baby? You want Daddy to give you some loving?

Louis shakes his head and clears his throat before speaking.

-I saw what you did earlier today in my own fucking house Liam and I have to let you know, you've messed with our family for the last time and since my little threats apparently don't work for you, so let me hit you with a big one. I'm giving you one last chance to leave my son alone or else I'm going to file a police report on everything you've done. I may not have physical proof in the form of a video or photo that shows you were with my son, but I'm sure your DNA is in Zayn room somewhere and I'm plenty sure I can find some call logs from my son's phone that would look really bad on your part. You have no reason to constantly be contacting a fifteen year old boy and once I get Zayn to confess, your ass will be getting raped in a shower somewhere.

-okay Louis, what do I have to do to now

-fuck you Liam, I'm not finished talking yet. What I really want to know is, are you really that reckless as to kiss my son in my house while I'm here. I knew you were disgusting, but I thought even you had a better conscious than that.

-for my own good and your sanity, it'd be best to not know what went on in your house while you weren't here

Louis clenches his jaw in anger at those words and slaps Liam directly across the face.

-you fucking low life, you don't deserve to breathe

-I thought you knew

-you know bloody well I wasn't aware of shit! Zayn didn't confess anything to me, but we did have a little chat about someone and I have a feeling the person he was talking about was you and if that's the case than you're lower than actual shit. And what's really sad is that there's no doubt that I'm very much attracted to you. I actually had deep feelings for you at some point, feelings that are still lingering around, but I'm realizing I simply have to do better. For the sake of me and my son.

Liam is looking at Louis with pure guilt in eyes. He never wanted any of this to happen, he just wants to make the situation better. In all honesty, the only person he loves at the moment is Zayn and because of how fucked up and insecure he is himself, the only solution is to let Zayn go too.

-Louis once again, I'm asking you what can I do to make it better, I'll do anything to not go to prison. You've already been using me for sex and alcohol. I don't know what else I can give you that you want. I don't have any money.

-help me move on from you, introduce me to someone who's been through my kind of pain and wants to fall in love and have children, there has to be someone out there who I can relate to

Liam nods his head with sorrowful eyes, he can hear Louis voice breaking and couldn't feel anymore like shit at the moment.

-well I know of one person who's like that, but to be fair, he's still as much in love with me as you are

to be continued..........


	19. And Then There Was Two

The next morning, Liam pulls up at his and Harry's house after sleeping in his car the previous night. He would've gone straight home to Harry, but after seeing Louis, he decided to go to the nearest store to buy a bottle of vodka and drown his sorrows away.

Knowing he couldn't go back to his husband after that, simply cause he was unable to drive; he parked in a vacant parking lot and slept the alcohol off, then waking up to a police officer knocking on his window to tell him to move.

Once Liam gets to his front door, Harry is already waiting for him and opens it with a displeased look on his face.

-Liam, you can get your shit out of my house now! 

-what?

-you heard me, pack your shit and get out, I've had it with you for the last time

-what do you mean for the last time, what the fuck are you on about now Harry?

-why would you give that man my phone number Liam? Hmm?

Liam goes pale in the face when he thinks about what Harry could possibly mean. He's still slightly hungover from the previous night and hopes he didn't do what he thinks he did.

-what are you talking about Harry?

-I don't know what the bloody hell you did last night, but Louis called me and was asking for a date. It was clear that he didn't know "who" I was, he just knew my name was Harry and of course I wasn't going to say anything and distraught the poor lad any further, but fuck Liam are you really that stupid?

-in my defense Harry, I didn't think he would actually call you, I just wanted to give him an option for someone he could relate to

-how fucked up are you Liam? Explain to me how in this situation, Louis and I knowing each other would be a good thing?

-well you both have one thing in common, you fucking love me and can't stand me at the same time

-cause you're trash Liam, but your dick is big so it makes up for it

-and you have a tight ass, that's the only reason I stick around anymore anyway

-oh so now you want me to set your shit on fire now, you just want to push my fucking buttons don't you

-you love it when I push your buttons, it gets you sexually excited

-Liam if you had just stopped all of this and stayed in a monogamous relationship with me, we wouldn't even be fighting right now

-fuck monogamy, I want who I want when I want it

-that's not what you said when you recited your wedding vows to me

-well shit has changed since then Harry, people change

-Li, I just want you to love me like you used to. I just want you to come home on time like you used to, is that too much to ask?

-well who said I don't love you baby, you still mean everything to me, nothing's changed

Liam then wipes the falling tears from Harry's eyes and kisses him on the lips as he picks his husband up in his arms and carries him back into the bedroom.

The two then collapse on the bed together with Liam on top, not separating their lips from one another.

-why don't you let me make love you to me Liam, just like old times

Liam stares into Harry's green orbs with a remorseful smile and gets up from the bed, catching Harry off guard.

-Li, baby where are you going?

-getting out of your house like you wanted me to

-oh come on, you know very well I don't want you to leave me Liam, I'd rather be dead than alone

-but you need to understand that I won't stop being with everyone that I love, no matter how much it upsets you

-who is it Liam, is it still Zayn?

Liam looks away from Harry, but he can already tell how upset his husband must look and feels obligated to speak up.

-yeah.....it's Zayn

-and how much do you love him?

-a lot

-more than me?

Harry looks at Liam with teary eyes and tries to come to terms with what his life has ended up being, but he's overwhelmed with anger and can't think straight.

-you know what, you can get out then!

-what! You just told me to stay a minute ago!

-no, I've tolerated a lot of your shit Liam, but this I can't take! I can't take you loving that boy more than me. I just know it's going to eat me up inside and I won't let that happen, so it's better off that I just let you go.

-you're so fucking bipolar Harry, I never know what you want from me, you keep switching up

-you've just got me so fucked up I can't even think straight, shit!

-and what does this mean for us?

-it means that you can go find somewhere else to live, because I can't stand to look at you anymore and I mean it this time, I'm done with you

-but Hazza-bear

Liam says with sympathy in his voice as he tries to give Harry a hug, but he just ends up being pushed away.

-get out! Now!

Harry screams as he points his finger towards the bedroom door and Liam finally gets the memo.

-fine, I'll come by late tomorrow to get my things, whether you're here or not

Harry doesn't say a word and continues to point towards the door. He feels silly and embarrassed that he would even let Liam fuck him and wants to take it all back if he could.

Liam then makes his way out of the house and can't think of anywhere else to be right now then with the person who drew his marriage apart in the first place.

He gets in his car with a heavy mind and drives in the dark down a road that's all too familiar to him. He then parks in the driveway and makes his way into a house where he doesn't even need to ring the doorbell. He knows he's being extremely angst right now, but to him nothing could make this day worse, so he doesn't care anymore.

He then walks into the open bedroom and sits on the bed and feels a shift, indicating that the person next to him is awake now.

-look I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and I know that this is probably no use since you absolutely despise me now, but I was wondering if you'll still take me back anyway. The other person is completely out of my life now and we're officially done, so I've decided that I just want to be with you and only you. You seem to be the only one who truly cares for me in a mature aspect that is and I want you in my life. Solely, just you and I, so what do you say?

The bed continues to shift as the bedroom light comes on and Liam turns around to face the person who was once under the sheets, but jumps under his skin when he realizes who it actually is.

-Liam?

to be continued............


	20. Mistakes Can Cost You

-Liam? Liam is that you?

Louis says as he rubs his eyes open.

Liam mentally cusses to himself, realizing he fucked up yet again and went into the wrong bedroom so he tries to get up, only to be stopped by Louis who's completely up now and is stopping Liam at the door.

-you came back this early in the morning to apologize to me?

-well, I

-you did come back for me right? Unless you're so drunk off your ass you meant to be at your house talking to Harry right now, cause you surely didn't mean to be in my fifteen year old son's room now did you?

-yeah of course I am back for you, I honestly felt bad that I've caused so much trouble and wanted to make amends

-well, are you going to fuck me or not you bloke?

Liam stares at Louis naked body for a moment, his fuck boy side wanting to pound Louis into oblivion, but his heart is saying no.

-I really hate myself right now, you don't know how badly I want to fuck you, but I can't do this with you anymore Louis, I refused to be blackmailed no matter how big your ass is

-fuck me or you'll be sleeping in a jail cell tonight

-you know what, I don't care anymore! If you tell the police, I'll tell Zayn what we've been doing this entire time! I'll tell him about every single time we've screwed around and how you blackmailed me to do it, even though you knew Zayn had feelings for me. Sure he'll be upset with me, but he'll be even more devastated that his father betrayed him like that.

Louis mouth nearly drops open after hearing Liam, he never thought about the consequences of his own actions until now, since he was so worried about the consequences of everyone else's. Feeling like he's been defeated at the moment. He gets out of bed and puts some pants on, wanting to punch Liam in the face right about now, but he decides to leave his presence instead.

-whatever prick, I'm going to go get some cigarettes, I need a bloody smoke

-so you're just going to leave me here with Zayn sleeping right in the other room, I thought you were so worried that your son would be taken advantage of?

-fuck off

Louis flips Liam off as he puts on some shoes and walks out of the bedroom, leaving Liam confused as ever.

It's at this moment that Liam truly gives up and realizes there's nothing he can do to make this situation better, so he might as well end things and go back home to his husband, at least long enough to get the rest of his things out of his and Harry's shared closet.

Just as he gets up to leave himself, Zayn walks into the room and sits down next to him, looking at Liam with nothing but hurt in his eyes, he can't help how he feels about the man and hopes that he really came back for him, even though he knows in the back of his mind that's probably not true.

-I heard everything you and my Dad said and I don't really care what's going on between you two. I just want to be with you.

-Zayn, I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted things to end up being so fucked up like this and I have never been so remorseful for my actions in my life.

-why are you telling me this, you sound like you're breaking up with me and I'm confused

-well you should be, you're just a kid and I've been fucking with your emotions for such a long time

-I don't get it, you're acting fucking mental right now

-I'm trying to let you down easy here, I, I'm not good with this sort of thing

-so does this mean I'll never see you again?

-I don't know sweetheart, your Dad might have me sent away for a long time. He has so much against me and I don't know if I can take the risk of being around you guys.

-that's bullshit, if he wanted to get you arrested he would've already done so already and you know it! You've just gotten yourself in so much shit that the only way you can see yourself getting out of it is to run.

-I'm not running, I'll be at my house to be fucking honest. That is, if Harry even lets me back in.

-you got kicked out?

Zayn says with sympathy in his voice, feeling awful that Liam has nowhere else to go.

-yeah, he's pretty much done with me for the moment, but I'm sure he'll come around once he finds out I've cut you too off

Zayn feels slightly offended after hearing that, but still feels bad that Liam got kicked out and feels the need to help him.

-I...I don't know how I could sneak you in here anymore so you could sleep, but I could get you some food

-oh no love I'll be fine, I have enough money to find a place to stay and eat and I still have a job remember, all I need you to do is forget about me

-but, but Daddy

Zayn's heart is starting to break now and he feels rejected since the first person who ever showed him any kind of romantic or sexual attention is wanting to leave him.

-I'm so sorry Zayn, I wish it didn't have to be like this but I don't see any other way we could do this

-but I'll be 16 soon

-your Dad could still have me arrested for what we did before then

-but, but there's just got to be some way we could do this, please let's just figure something else

-I don't want you to beg, you're going to make me cry

-I really love you

-let's be honest kid, you don't really know what love is do you?

-I know that I care about you a lot and you're the first person I think about when I wake up and go to sleep. You always make me feel so special and you make me happy in a way that I don't even understand. I love you.

-no you don't, what you feel is lust and I've just been taking advantage of that

-maybe I liked it

-well I'm sorry for that too

-you shouldn't be, I gave myself to you, I consented to everything

-you're still a minor according to U.K. law, until you turn 16 that is

-Liam, if you're trying to make me resent you and get rid of you, it won't work

Zayn says teasingly as he pulls Liam on to the bed with him and begins kissing behind his ear, making Liam purr and give in to the boy for a brief moment until his senses kick in.

-we shouldn't, we could get caught

-I don't care anymore and you shouldn't either

Liam widens his eyes and thinks cautiously about his next move. It's so hard to resist the fifteen year old boy laying underneath him, but his conscious is telling him to stop.

-oh Daddy, Daddy please fuck me

Liam gives in at that and anxiously takes off both his clothing and Zayn's pajamas. He's having the hardest time resisting his temptations and soon finds himself easing his cock into the boy's now spit covered hole slowly.

Zayn whimpers in pain and pleasure underneath him, Liam knowing he's wrong for going into the boy without any proper lube or prep, but he doesn't care.

He's thrusting into him at full force now, making Zayn nuzzle into his neck for comfort and after a few minutes Zayn's ass loosens up and Liam is kissing him and wiping his falling tears away.

They continue on like that for a while, everything in the world seeming alright for the moment, that until the bedroom door slams wide open and five police officers come barging in, Louis standing behind him with a careless look on his face while Zayn sits on the bed looking devastated as a police officer handcuffs Liam naked.

-Liam Payne, you're under arrest for statutory rape

to be continued...........


	21. Relapse

It's been a few months since Liam was arrested for statutory rape. Since then, Harry got him off on bail, meaning he gets to be at home until his hearing with a judge. Harry just had one condition, that Liam comes home with him and stays home, meaning he can't see Zayn. Although, with everything that’s happened lately, it’s not like Liam really wants to go anywhere anyway. He knows Louis will gut his throat if he goes anywhere near his house again and figures Zayn probably hates him right now. Yet, little does he know the boy has been waiting for a chance to come see him and has finally gathered up the courage to do so.

Zayn is currently standing in front of Liam and Harry's place, knocking on the door with a shaky breath and wide eyes. Every few seconds he feels the urge to go back home, but knows that if he doesn't do this now, he'll surely regret it later.

-Mr. Payne?

Zayn says dryly as the door in front of him opens, exposing Harry standing there with his hair tied in a bun and nothing on but sweatpants and an oversized hoodie that most likely belongs to Liam.

-please love, call me Harry

-I just wanted to let you know that I’m really sorry for everything I’ve done to cause you and your husband distress, but if you’d please find it in your heart to forgive me, I’d love to see him

-Liam isn't legally allowed to be near minors right now, but you can talk to me if you really feel the need to speak with someone

-but no one has to know, please I need to see him now

-shush, don't beg you'll look suspicious and people already think my husband is a pedophile

Harry looks around his porch to see if anyone is around him before walking down his stoop and sitting down on the bottom of the stairs

-come sit next to me love, let's have a little chat shall we?

Looking nervous as can be, Zayn does what Harry says and sits next to the older man, instantly regretting the idea of coming, because he knows Harry wants to snog him badly.

-I’m so sorry that this has all happened Harry, you have no idea how much I miss Liam. I never wanted it to go this far, but my Dad just doesn't understand our relationship

-would you stop bloody apologizing, you haven’t done a thing wrong and your Dad has every right to call the cops, you're under-aged

-but Liam could go to prison because of me

Harry rolls his eyes with a drawn out laugh. He's overall amused by the entire situation and has no sympathy for Liam, whether he goes to prison or not.

-Zayn you're such a pretty sweet thing and my asshole of a husband is quite the manipulator. I guess I’ve been playing a part in this since I let it all go on, but I didn’t really know what else to do. I guess I don't care that much.

-can I ask you a question Harry?

Harry then turns towards Zayn and looks him directly into the eyes with a heartwarming smile, making Zayn feel slightly conflicted.

-sure love?

-why are you so bloody calm about all of this

-you want to know a little secret

-......sure Harry

Zayn says irritably.

-Liam has always liked them really young. I just never thought he'd mess with an innocent boy like you. But when it came to other boys that he had been with before, he tended to emotionally trap them and then fuck them as he pleased before leaving, so what happened between the two of you really isn't anything knew. You just fell for it a lot more quickly than others.

-then why did you let me stick around with him? You could've told me to stop anytime.

-you had to learn on your own love, what was I supposed to do, send my husband to jail "just" to teach you a lesson?

-no, but why were you so calm about everything

-well no need to be dramatic, I've already explained Liam has issues, but I love him so there's no sense in leaving what's rightfully mine even though he's not perfect

-oh

Zayn says dumbfoundedly, still utterly confused as to how everything got to this point.

-Zayn I'm sure your Dad is worried about you, why don't you go home alright. I'll tell Liam you stopped by with your cock hard and ready for him.

-my cock hard?

Zayn says with a confused and embarrassed look on his face as Harry points his finger down to Zayn's crotch, exposing the boy's hard on.

-oh shit, I'm sorry that wasn't for you, it was just.....I was thinking of Liam is all

-it's quite alright Zayn, you're a growing boy and it's perfectly natural to have random hard-ons when you think about your boyfriend or even your boyfriend's husband

Zayn blushes harder and stands up to leave, but Harry has one last thing to say.

-and Zayn?

-yes Dadd-, I mean Harry!

Harry smirks at Zayn and looks him calmly in the eyes, wanting to leave Zayn with something to remember him by in the best way.

-don't forget about my offer from before, it still stands

-of....offer?

Harry snickers softly and winks at the young boy as he stands up himself, before heading back into his house, leaving Zayn feeling slightly turned on in confused. After everything that they just conversed about, he can't imagine Harry still wanting to have any relations with him or fuck him for that matter. It seems very off to him, but the boy still has a thing for older men and wouldn't mind being fucked by Harry in theory. Even though he still has a soft spot and a lot of love for Liam.

.........................................

Once Zayn finally get's home and up to his room , he's met by Louis who is waiting for him on his be with blood shot eyes and what smells like alcohol on his breath.

-Dad? What's going on with you? Are you fucking wasted?

Louis looks up at his son and breaks down crying, wanting to just apologize for everything that's happen which is the last thing Zayn wants to hear right now after pouring his heart to Harry and getting a hookup offer.

-Zayn, I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation. It's all my fault for bringing Liam in our lives to begin with. I just really hope that now that he's going to jail we can finally forget about him.

Zayn raises his eyebrows at that, wondering why his Dad seems to want Liam locked out so badly, but still feels the need to say something so that the guilt is shared between him and he'll feel less awful about the situation.

-I get it, I know you've always felt lonely so I understand why you did what you did and it's okay, I promise

-it is?

-yes, shit I feel just as awful that it escalated to you having to call the police and I wanted to let you know that I love you and I forgive you for what went on with Liam, I just hope you forgive me for the same thing as well. I know it was hard for you to see him "take advantage of me" as you said and I'm sorry I put you through that.

Louis smiles at that and pulls his son in for a hug, hoping that this is the last time they'll have to have this kind of discussion involving Liam and that he'll find a proper step-Dad for Zayn someday.

-I love you Zee

-I love you too Dad, but.....

-but what? Fuck, Zayn what is it now?

-well since I'm turning sixteen next month, I was wondering if we could drop the charges against Liam? Just....so everything could go back to normal?

-you mean so you two can keep fucking each other?

to be continued.............


	22. Guilt

…………….continued from last chapter

Louis takes a moment to catch his breath and steady his breathing, his eyes are now bloodshot from crying from crying so hard and Zayn is looking at him with nothing but hurt in his eyes, leaving Louis feeling unsteady.

-do you still love him Zayn? Is that why you feel the need to be with him?

-well, Dad…..I can’t help the way I feel about him

-shit Zayn, you’re fifteen years old! I keep telling you time and time again, the fuck do you know about love?

-I know that Liam loves me and I’m willing to fight for him

-dear no, you’re just love struck but not in love

Zayn looks hopeless at the moment and doesn’t know what to do to convince his father that he’s old enough to make his own decisions. He doesn’t want Liam to go to prison and doesn’t understand why his Dad won’t just forgive the man like he did.

-Zayn, I know you’re keen to this idea of “romance” and I know it feels nice when someone gives you attention, but that should not dictate your conscious and what’s right from wrong and Liam has manipulated you and preyed on you since the start. He is a pedophile and he needs to be put away for his crimes.

-fine, you win

-I win? Love, I’m not trying to win anything. I just want you to make smart decisions. Now I could just ban you from seeing him and punish you so you can’t go out, but I’m talking to you calmly and trust me that’s not easy for me right now.

-it doesn’t matter, you won’t leave me alone until I vow to not see Liam agaim so I won’t see him then

Louis feels defeated at Zayn’s words, he wants to have his way and have his son to be happy and safe, but also secretly wants Liam for himself so he’s conflicted and is still feeling very hurt, his cheeks now dry but tear stained.

-Zayn promise me, you’ll get over Liam

-I promise

Zayn says with a sad but sure look on his face, he isn’t even sure what’s going on in his own head right now but all he can think about is how Liam was in handcuffs because of him and it’s all his fault.

In the back of his mind he knows his father is full of shit, but he doesn’t care. All he can think about is himself right now and as twisted as this situation is, at this moment all he can think about is Liam.

-I just hope you’re telling me the truth love, I know how you are. You can be so mad at someone and then forgive them out of the blue and end up blaming the situation on yourself and that seems to be what you’re doing right now.

Zayn looks at his father with no emotion and gets up, then walking upstairs to his own room, closing and locking the door behind him. He feels conflicted after everything that’s happened and doesn’t know what to do other than to follow his hormones and emotions.

All he can think about is Liam right now and all he wants is Liam right now even though he constantly goes from a range of emotions that involve hatred, confusion, love and lust over the man, but right now he’s horny and finds himself sliding his dominant hand down his pants and rubbing the outline of his cock. Then rubbing his thumb over the slit, making him let out a subtle and gradual moan.

He starts to remember that he’s not alone and tries to refrain from being too loud, but the more he thinks about Liam, the harder he gets and the harder he gets the more he rubs himself.

Zayn breathes heavily as he thinks about Liam’s cock sliding into him and feels the need to finger himself. He licks his lips and spits on two fingers, then sliding one of them down to his ass, rubbing his entrance a bit before sliding w finger in slowly. Once he opens up a bit, he slides the second one in and moves both fingers back and forth inside of him. Zayn now finding himself daydreaming of Liam pounding into him roughly, the man’s hairy sweaty chest moving up and down on top of him as he makes him cum.

-Leeeeyummm

Zayn moans out quietly, his breathing having slowed down now. However he’s just not quite enough, Louis having overheard his son moaning Liam’s name from his bedroom and doesn’t know what to really make of it, the man feeling a mixture of jealousy, lust, hurt and anger, but mostly guilt. He knows how fucked up this situation has become and plans on doing his best to come up with a solution to this problem.

to be continued…….......


	23. Manipulation

Three months later, Zayn is now sixteen years old and legally consented to sexually be with an adult.

Liam's case went to trial and with Zayn denying he had any sexual contact with Liam and no proof to hold evidence otherwise, Liam's case got thrown out of court.

.................................................

Zayn is currently walking home from school by himself, not too excited about going home to his Dad who he hasn't been getting along with lately. He usually walks with Niall, but hasn't been speaking to the blonde much these days. Ever since he was forced to lose contact with Liam, he hasn't wanted to talk to anyone else.

As he's walking down the street, he sees a familiar car drive by and gets de ja vu, feeling like he's been in this situation before and when the drivers side of the window rolls down and he hears a familiar voice calling for him, he feels a myriad of emotions.

-love? Is that you?

-Liam?

-get in the car, now

-what?

-hurry up now before anyone sees

Zayn bats his eyes confusingly and does as he's told, jumping into Liam's care feeling awkward, but happy at the same time.

-can't you get in trouble for this?

Zayn asks bluntly as he tries to wrap his mind over the entire situation.

-I....I needed to talk to you

Liam says stuttering, a prominent and un-kept beard growing on his chin that looks like he hasn't groomed days.

-what do you want Liam, I've been trying to reach out to you and you haven't talked to me

-I know baby and I'm sorry, but it's complicated and I....I just wanted to thank you for denying the charges and letting them drop. You saved my life.

-it doesn't matter now, I'm sixteen so it's no long illegal anyone

Zayn says dryly, really wanting to jump into Liam's arms but can't help but feel hurt at the moment.

-yes love, but I could still get in trouble for it if there was still a case, but since you denied any allegations and we waited so long to go to court that you turned sixteen, everything surprisingly worked out

Zayn takes a deep breath and leans his head back in the car seat, wishing Liam would stop talking about the past and start talking about the future.

-look Liam, why is it that you're stalking me like you did when we first met. Do you want me or not? Because if you don't I'd appreciate it if you didn't taunt our past or thank me for something that I wouldn't hesitate to do because I-

Liam then cuts Zayn's words off with a kiss, caressing the younger boy's cheek with his dominant hand as he deepens the kiss with his tongue.

-I love you too Zayn

-but do you mean it?

Liam stays silent at that, shaking his head in a gesture of why Zayn would even ask that question, leaving the teenager feeling confused as the older man drives off.

-where are you taking me?

-you'll see love, be patient and don't tell me you need to go home to your Dad, because we both know that's a lie

Zayn scoffs at that, forgetting as to how well Liam knows him and how fucked up their relationship is and remains silent as they drive to a disclosed location that looks like a large communal building of some sort.

Liam then parks the car and gets out, then opening the door for Zayn and taking him by the hand and inside of the building where the go up an elevator and to a mysterious looking door.

-once again, where are you taking me?

-to my flat

Zayn looks at Liam curiously and follows the man inside.

-it's a very small place, just a one bedroom, one bathroom, a small area for dining and a simple kitchen, nothing fancy but all I could afford now that I'm just living off of one salary

-I thought you were living with Harry?

-things didn't go well after the charges dropped, apparently Harry had a hidden agenda, let's just say he was a bit disappointed after I got off free even though he acted otherwise beforehand

-but, I thought.....

-never mind that love, I have something I've been wanting to give you

Liam then drops down on one knee and Zayn begins to get an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach, going completely pale in the face as Liam takes a little box out of his pocket. As if he planned everything and knew exactly where Zayn would be at a certain time in order to make this happen.

-relax baby boy, I'm not proposing to you, you're much too young for that

-so it's not a ring?

-oh it is, but a promise ring

-a promise ring?

-a promise that I'll become a better person, a promise that if we start over I'll do things right with you and won't cheat or hide things

Liam says as he opens the box, revealing a small white golf band.

Zayn looks down at the man, wanting to cry as he nods his head slowly. Not exactly sure what to say and doesn't know if he feels good or bad about this. But Liam puts the ring on his wedding finger anyway. Then kissing the back of his hand sweetly, sending shivers down the boy's spine.

-please accept this ring Zayn, I want you to forgive me for everything I've done to you. I want to start over.

-Liam I don't know what to say, this is quite.....candid, even for you and I can't wear this, my Dad would get suspicious

-just say a boyfriend gave it to you, Niall even?

-he knows Niall and I are just friends and right now he's more suspect that I'm with you than anyone else

-well I'm sick of his shit, I love you and you're classified as a legal adult now, so you can make your own damn decisions

-I know and I love you too, but I don't want to cause anymore problems at home

-well you could always move in with.......

Liam doesn't finish that sentence, thinking twice about what he's about to say before he says it. He's been living on his own for a while now, Harry and him on rocky terms ever since Zayn defended him in court.

-move in with you?

-look even though I don't like my Dad very much, I don't think he would like it if I lived with anyone else but him right now, he's very protective over me

Liam shakes his head in disbelief as he rubs his temple in anguish. Annoyed over how difficult things are for him right now and decides to not spare Zayn's feelings any longer.

-look Zayn, there's some things you need to know about your Dad, some things he never told you

-I know you two fucked around, I'm not stupid

-no, not just that......you don't understand, it goes deeper than that

-deeper than what, shit Liam just spit it out already

-he blackmailed me and forced me to have sex with him

-what?!

-he knew for a while that you and I were a thing and acted innocent around you about it for months, I begged him not to tell you and he accepted, but then blackmailed me into sleeping with him to keep the truth from coming out

-you're.......you're lying

-I wouldn't lie about this, he loves you but he's also selfish

-fuck you, you're just trying to make me hate him even more so I'll lean on to you

Liam smirks cockily at that, amused at how Zayn would think that after all that's happened between them, that Liam would still be dying to impress him.

-I have no reason to lie to you, at this point I have nothing else to lose. I lost my husband, my house, you. I'm on my knees pouring my heart out to you in my small ass apartment, I have nothing left but the truth.

Liam looks at Zayn with wide puppy eyes, he feels so pathetic and helpless over this entire situation since the very beginning, still wanting nothing more than to just have someone that loves him for who he is and nothing else. Something Harry never fully gave him, the man always using him for something more than that.

-I just....I don't know what to believe. I love you more than anything, but I feel hurt and betrayed too.

Liam sighs at that, feeling awful at the way this has all transpired and knows not an apology in the world is going to take back what has happened and there's not much he can do to put Zayn's trust back to the way it was again.

-well since you think I'm not completely genuine I might as well also tell you the full truth about Harry too, I'm well aware he's been trying to fuck you Zayn and let me tell you, you think I'm fucked up, Harry is much, much worse

-what do you mean?

to be continued.............


	24. Costly Decisions

-what do you mean?

-he's fucked around with some younger one's himself, maybe not as young as you, but not much older either. Why do you think he's tried to seduce you from the very beginning, he's been trying to make you forget me and want him, but you were too smitten over me to realize it. And yes, I knew what was going on, I'm not stupid.

-so he's just as bad as you then

-no I wouldn't say that, let me give you a little back story. I fell in love with Harry first, Harry of course falling for me harder and we had a happy little marriage in the beginning. We were both faithful to each other and ready to have children, but Harry got a bit controlling and it turned me off, so I began to cheat and so did he. But because I cheated first, he always acted like he did nothing wrong and that he wouldn't have done anything if I had never started it. So then we both went along pretending like our relationship was perfectly fine even though it was too fucked up to repair and that's how we ended up having an open relationship.

-but then if everything was supposedly okay, why did you move out?

-I was tired of being forced into a relationship that didn't work, Harry manipulates people Zayn. He knew about you and I, long before we ever got caught and threatened to tell the police if I didn't stick around and fuck him whenever he wanted and I know you just thought I was willingly messing around with him, but it was much more than that.

Zayn looks at Liam worriedly and feels like there's still something else to the story, but isn't quite sure as to what that would be.

-what are you leaving out?

-what are you talking about, I'm not leaving out anything

-don't lie to me, you're leaving out something, it's so blatantly obvious

-no I'm not

-what is it, did my Dad threaten to have you arrested too? It had to be more than that what you said Liam.

Liam takes a deep gulp, looking at Zayn with guilt in his eyes and decides to go on with his story. He knows he's on thin ice with Zayn right now and doesn't want to make things worse.

-once again sweetheart I have nothing to lie about, because I have nothing else to lose

Zayn nods, believing Liam this time because he knows his Dad is vicious and wouldn't be surprised if Liam was more than right. He stares into Liam's sorrowful eyes and feels bad that the man he loves had to go through of that, just wanting things to be different now.

-well then get off your knees and kiss me you bloke

Liam smiles wide at Zayn's words and gets up, kissing the boy on the lips as he pull him in for a hug,

-I just wish I could get away from all of this, me away from my Dad and you far away from Harry, just you and I you know

-well why don't we take a little road trip, just you and I as you said

-what around here? It's rather boring as fuck in Bradford.

-well London's only about four hours away from Bradford, we could start there and then find ourselves lost in some unknown romantic destinations, how does that sound love?

Zayn beams with excitement at that, blushing a little as Liam pulls him in for another hug and a kiss.

After a few seconds he breaks the kiss, but gives the boy a quick peck on the forehead before speaking.

-you know Zayn, all I've ever wanted was to be loved too, for who I am and to be forgiven for the mistakes I've made

-don't play your bullshit games on me, we're passed that and I'm not falling for it anymore

Liam smiles a bit at Zayn's confidence and kisses him on the lips, leaving the boy breathless.

-your kisses still never cease to amaze me love

Zayn rolls his eyes at that and and kisses Liam again, this time wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. Liam then picking the boy up and carrying to his bedroom where he lays him down on his bed and peppers kisses up and down his neck, leaving Zayn blushing uncontrollably.

-Daddy!

The teenager squeals, feeling quite special at the moment. Liam continues to kiss him all over his body mercilessly, slowly stripping him of his clothing, ending with his shoes and bottoms.

He wants to tease Zayn, make him a whimpering mess for the first time in a very long time and knows exactly how to get him there.

Once he's got Zayn completely naked, laying on his back on his bed he kneels down on the floor at the end of the bed and roughly slides Zayn down to the edge, making the boy giggle as he he lifts his legs up in the air and places each one over his shoulders, his face directly in front of the boy's clenched hole.

Zayn is now breathing heavily, trying to look down at what's going on in anticipation, not sure of what's going to happen next and nearly jolts forward when Liam runs his hot, wet tongue across his rim.

The older man is now devouring the the boy's ass hungrily, his tongue flicking around the tight hole back and forth, making Zayn wither and move around the bed.

Liam uses his muscles to hold him down harder and continues to work his mouth as much as he can to send Liam off the edge and when he sees bits of pre-cum spurting from Zayn's hard cock, he pulls away and gets up from the bed, then rummaging around his room for some lube.

He then takes off his shoes and gets on top of Zayn with the bottle in his hand, plummeting him with kisses as Zayn moans underneath him and tries to lift Liam's shirt off, which he then takes off, along with his bottoms

Zayn notices that the small clear bottle of lube is half empty and is fighting himself on asking about it, but when Liam slides one lube slicked finger inside of him, he forgets everything he was thinking about and lets out a small squeak as Liam licks and sucks on the side of his neck as well, leaving him to let out uncontrollable moans.

-someone's loosening up quickly, have you been playing with yourself love?

Liam says as he fingers him faster now, feeling enough room to slide in a second finger which Zayn only responds pleasurably too.

Zayn cheeks flush harder at Liam's words, the boy nodding his head in response. Silently admitting that he has in fact been playing with himself, but will never admit that he was moaning Liam's name while doing so.

-don't....don't you have a condom?

-I haven't bought any in a while, haven't been fucking anyone besides myself

-oh

Zayn says softly, biting his bottom lip as Liam slowly enters the tip of his cock into him. He doesn't know if he should believe the man, but his hormones have him flushed and just wanting to be fucked right now.

The dark haired boy whines blissfully as Liam strokes his cock deep inside of him, his ass opening up for him easily which Liam can only smirk about.

-you're so good for me baby, taking all of me so well

Zayn whimpers at that and closes his eyes as Liam nudges his head into his neck, giving the boy a hickey as he thrusts into him slowly. Their bodies so close together that Zayn can feel Liam's chest getting sweaty against his own as he moans out into the atmosphere.

He grips Liam's short hair, enjoying every second of being fucked. He's missed Liam's touch so much and wasn't expecting their next time to be so lustful and pleasurable.

Liam begins to speed up his pace, not being able to take much longer in Zayn's tight arse. He slides his tongue into the moaning teenager's mouth and looks him in his eyes, his thrusts getting deeper and faster until he feels like he's going to bust.

He then quickly pulls out, cumming all over Zayn's cock and lower abdomen in a wave of pleasure that leaves his vision clouded for a second, but begins to feel bad when he realizes Zayn is still breathing heavily underneath him, but not having fully climaxed yet.

-oh love you didn't cum, let me get you off

-mm no, it's okay Daddy I'm just tired is all, can we sleep?

-sure baby

Liam says disappointingly, but fakes a smile as he rolls over next to Zayn and pulls him into his arms.

Zayn then cuddles into Liam's chest, feeling the most safe and loved he's felt in a very long time. He isn't sure if Liam is telling the whole story and is truly sorry, but is at least convinced that the man loves him and that's what really matters to him right now.

-Liam?

-what is it love?

-can we leave tomorrow?

to be continued...........


	25. Better Off

The Next Morning..........

Liam drops Zayn off at home, parking a few blocks away, Zayn then going upstairs to his room angrily, but passing his Dad on the stairs. He then grabs a suitcase out of his closet, packing everything he thinks he might need for the road, clothes, toiletries, his laptop and stuffs him in his bag as fast as he can. The two haven't even discussed how long they'll be gone, but Zayn doesn't care. As long as they're together.

Louis can hear rumbling upstairs and ends up barging into Zayn's room with his hands over his chest, curious as to where Zayn was last night.

-and where have you been?

-I was out

Zayn says hastily as he finishes throwing things into his bag.

-I'm aware of that, but out doing what and don't lie to me

-you're one to talk!

-Zayn! Tell me where you were!

-I was out with Liam okay!

-I thought I made it clear to you that you shouldn't see Liam

-I'm a legal adult, I can talk to Liam if I want to

Louis grits his teeth, trying to keep his composure and decides to just let Zayn do what he wants and figure out his mistakes on his own.

-you're right Zayn and you know what, I don't care anymore, do as you please

-I'm well aware you don't care, that's why you blackmailed Liam and was sleeping around with right?

-Zayn, that's none of your business

-it is now that we're together again, now answer my question Dad

-Zayn, I

-Dad, it's true isn't it? You blackmailed him didn't you?

-yes Zayn, so what

Louis says emotionlessly, not having the energy to hide the truth anymore.

-Dad how could you do that to him, Liam actually cares about me

-Zayn you're wrong, I may have manipulated him, but all he's been doing is using you

Zayn shakes his head, knowing that may have been the truth at one point, but isn't anymore.

-I don't want to live with you anymore Dad, what you did is unforgivable. You knew what was going on and took advantage of the situation

-well the door is right there, Zayn. I don't care anymore, everything I've done was to protect you and you've just defied me at every turn.

-let's be honest Dad, you cared more about getting cock more than you've ever cared about me

Louis shrugs, knowing that what Zayn says is slightly true and watches as Zayn walks out of the door with his bag, the teenager unsure about the decision he just made, but hopes that it's finally a good one.

He then walks downstairs and out his front door, down the street, where he finds Liam's car lit up by headlights.

-can we make one more stop before we go?

-where love?

-to Niall's, it's not far from here

-you'll have to guide me sweetheart

Zayn nods and gives Liam a kiss on the lips, the teen then giving directions to Niall's place, which doesn't take them that long to get to.

Zayn then getting out of the car, leaving Liam to drive off, the older man planning to wait a few blocks away in his car patiently with the radio on, hoping the conversation won't take too long, but knows that it's much needed.

Meanwhile, Zayn rings Niall's doorbell, the Irish boy answering the door a few minutes later with a confused look on his face.

-Zayn? What are you doing here mate?

-we need to talk

-um....okay, let's talk out here, me Mum and Dad are having a bit of an argument

Zayn then hastily walks away from the door and steps onto the curb outside of Niall's house to sit down, the blonde sitting down next to him.

-what's going on Zayn? I haven't really heard much from you lately, I called you on your birthday and you didn't even answer, didn't even respond to me message.

-I'm sorry Niall, I've just been dealing with a lot lately

-well tell me what's going on, is that Liam in the car driving away? And is that an engagement ring on your finger?

-no Niall it's just a promise ring I swear and uh Liam and I, well we're going away for a little while, far away from the people in our lives that manipulate us

-what are you talking about, did I miss something?

-a lot actually, Liam and I were more serious than I led on to you about and then my Dad found out about us and called the cops on him, which got him arrested so then I got depressed and didn't want to talk to anyone. I was just waiting around for my birthday, so that I could get the charges dropped against Liam and then my Dad and I got into a fight and he sort of kicked me out. So here I am now.

-wow, so that's everything huh? You really love him? To go through all of this for him? That or he must fuck your brains out.

-he does and I am and I'm sorry Niall, I've been hiding the whole truth from you, only telling you little parts here and there, when there's so much more to it, but I'll have to call you and tell you the rest another time, Liam and I have to go soon

-look mate, you should do whatever makes you happy. The whole thing sounds like a lot of stress and I'm really sorry you had to go through that.

-you're not mad at me?

-of course not Zayn, I'm happy for you mate, you're finally getting the love you deserve. I'm not too keen about you just dropping out of school during finals though but honestly, I would drop out too if I had a Daddy like Liam. And we only had a month left in this semester anyway, you can make up your marks later, this is an experience you can't pass up.

Zayn smiles at that and reaches over to give Niall a kiss on the cheek, knowing he's going to miss the Irish boy's optimism and humor.

A car then pulls up to them and honks as Zayn prepares to say his last goodbyes to his best mate.

-that's Liam, I really should be going

Zayn says as he gives Niall a hug, then pulling away slowly.

-do what makes you happy mate, and give no fucks about what anyone has to say about it

-I'll really miss you Niall

-you have my number, I'll see you when you get back, you are coming back right?

-I promise

Zayn says with a nod, sad that he's leaving his best mate behind. Liam then getting out to open the door for him, but Zayn isn't done talking to Niall yet.

-we should probably get down the road, before my Dad changes his mind about kicking me out and tries to find me

-if he asks about you, I'll let him know that you're happy and safe

-thanks Ni, I love you

-I love you too Zee, don't come back pregnant

Zayn smiles at that and gives the blonde one last hug before getting into Liam's car, the couple then driving away quickly, holding hands and hoping for the best.

Zayn isn't sure of his journey ahead and still doesn't know to this day if Liam is being completely honest with him, but he knows one thing for sure, that he's better off now than where he was before all of this happened.

not to be continued..........


End file.
